Kiss the Snow
by zephyree
Summary: Pourquoi le projet spatial a été arrêté? Cid, Rufus, OC. T pour language et insinuationsCette fic est terminée, venez lire une fic sur un perso peut exploité dans l'univers ff7.
1. Bribe 1 : extrait ShinRa News

**Nouvelle fic! Finalement, comme les premières bribes étaient finies depuis quelques temps, je peux les poster... Ce ne sont pas vraiment des chapitres... Le format de cette fic diverge de ce que j'ai déjà fait, tout s'imbrique et se relie, même si c'est assez éparpillé au début. Le chapitre 1 arrive sous peu. Ces 3 parties sont complémentaires et introduisent le chapitre1.  
**

**Bonne lecture et appuyez sur mon ami le bouton review, il vous sera reconnaissant. En plus lundi c'est mon anniversaire, une review ca me ferait plaisir.**

**A plus!**

**Zephyree **

**

* * *

BRIBE 1**

_

* * *

_

_Extrait du Shin-Ra news:_

_Mesdemoiselles, il est trop tard à présent pour vous faire belle, le célibataire le plus prisé de la région est à présent marié!_

_  
Futur et unique héritier de l'empire électrique de son père, Rufus Shin-Ra vient d'annoncer son mariage prochain avec une femme dont le nom n'est pas totalement inconnu. Ces dernières années, nous avions suivi de très près les différentes et fugaces amourettes du jeune vice-président, mais rien ne semblait se concrétiser. Imprenable, le jeune blond?_

_Mais cette fois ci, finit les petites débutantes des podiums et actrices diverses, il s'attaque au loup blanc._

_  
Nausicaa DiBellotti, de 7 ans son aînée, fille d'un riche industriel de Junon, vient de gagner de gros lot avec le plus jeune entrepreneur de la région. Issue de la race de ceux qui son nés dans l'argent, « her voice is full of money » comme disent ces proches. Elle vit de quelques réceptions de charité et de l'argent de son dernier mariage, qui s'est soldé par un divorce retentissant, laissant son ex-mari dépouillé aux oubliettes. Les plus mauvaises langues diront que ses jours dans les grandes sphères sont comptés, la diva venant de dépasser la trentaine._

_Mais il semble que le jeune Rufus soit près à relever les défis, gérer une grosse partie de l'entreprise de son père -il est récemment devenu l'actionnaire principal- et une femme plus âgée, à la réputation de veuve noire. _

_Nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur possible, vous pouvez retrouver les photos officielles autorisées par la Shin-Ra en bas de la page._


	2. Bribe 2 : Vincent raconte

_

* * *

_

**BRIBE 2  
**_

* * *

_

_Vincent raconte:_

_« Cloud venait de sortir les dernières affaires du Highwind, prêt à mettre en place le campement; tout semblait parfait pour établir le bivouac pour la nuit. Depuis que « certaines personnes inconnues », je ne citerai pas de noms, avaient mangé à l'intérieur de l'aérostat et laissé des miettes sur les sièges, Cid nous avaient tous éjectés avec l'interdiction formelle de manger et dormir dans son appareil.  
Nous étions donc revenus aux méthodes d'autrefois, à savoir un bonne vieille tente et un petit feu pour se réchauffer, en attendant que le Capitaine finisse sa crise de ménagère aigrie._

_Je ne sais plus comment nous sommes arrivés à ce sujet... Chacun devait raconter une histoire sur la personne qu'il ou elle aimait le plus. A tous les coups ça devait être une idée de Tifa ou de Aerith, il n'y a qu'elles pour poser des questions personnelles comme ça. Certains, comme moi, eurent la chance de passer leur tour, car tout le monde connaissait déjà l'histoire en question. Caith Sith et Red XIII n'avaient rien à raconter, Yuffie s'estimait trop jeune pour des histoires comme ça, Barrett parla brièvement de sa femme... On tenta d'éviter un drame avec Tifa, Aerith et Cloud en ne leur posant pas la question._

_Quand le tour de Cid arriva, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir suivit la discussion, occupé avec sa lance et quelques réglages sur le Highwind._

_« Mais c'est sur qu'il aime Sheera! » tenta Aerith, pleine d'espoir._

_Au moins, cela fit réagir Cid! Il quitta sa clé à molette et s'avança vers le groupe, rouge de colère._

_« Quoi? Sheera? Avec sa tête de femme frigide, elle ferait même fuir Corneo. Huuu, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. » _

_« Ah, je croyais, pardon... enfin, vous vivez ensemble. Alors... »_

_« Mais t'es pas nette toi! Pour le moment je vis avec vous , c'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de coucher avec l'un d'entre vous! »_

_« Oui... » La logique implacable de Cid venait de faire son oeuvre, la pauvre brune ne trouvait rien à redire. « Mais tu n'as jamais aimé personne? »_

_« Mais pourquoi t'insistes, merde! »_

_« C'est parce que tout le monde à répondu à la question! » insista Aerith._

_« Enfin, tout le monde moins le chat, le chien, Vincent, toi Cloud et Tifa... » lâcha Cid, cynique. « C'est vraiment une discussion de merde. »_

_Mais Aerith ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement, c'était vraiment drôle. Je pense qu'elle prenait ça plus pour un jeu que pour une réelle discussion, ça la faisait rire de faire enrager Cid, ce qui n'est pas très difficile, je dois l'avouer. A un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il allait lui lancer sa clé de 12 dans la figure! Lassé du harcèlement moral d'Aerith, Cid se rapprocha du feu, et s'installa, mi-riant, mi-grognon._

_« Vous êtes vraiment chiants, vous le savez! »_

_Aerith était radieuse. Il faut dire qu'elle savait y faire pour avoir n'importe quelle information de n'importe qui, Cid ne faisait pas exception. _

_« Bon. Alors le premier qui m'interrompt que lui envoie un pain, et je me casse. C'est comprit? »_

_On était tous trop heureux d'entendre enfin une histoire sur le Capitaine qu'on ne répondit même pas à sa question. Cid ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, ou alors que de sa fusée, de son avion... Ce qui ennuie tout le monde en général, j'avoue même que je faisais parfois semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Bref, il parle beaucoup, mais pas sur lui, c'est étrange. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il m'ait parlé d'une femme, alors cette histoire m'intéressait déjà. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas d'un naturel curieux._

_Avant de commencer son récit, il s'alluma une cigarette, sûrement pour trouver sa source d'inspiration._

_« Alors... C'était quand j'étais pilote... »_

_Je vis mes amis lever les yeux au ciel, ils pensaient sûrement que le Capitaine allait les bassiner une fois de plus sur son avion, ou sa fusée, ces deux seuls amours. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, pour une fois._

_« J'ai eu la chance de croiser la plus belle femme du monde! »_

_Tout le monde releva la tête. Ca m'a fait rire, de voir toutes les yeux braqués sur Cid, attendant la suite. Histoire intéressante en vue!_

_« Elle avait les cheveux blond, très clairs. Platine! Et des yeux verts émeraudes! Très foncés, pas comme ceux qui luisent grâce à la Mako. Elle était toujours très élégante, bien habillée et tout, pas le genre de femme que tu croises dans la rue. Ou alors tu t'en souviens toute ta vie! »_

_Il commençait à se prendre au jeu, à rire de sa propre histoire. Tifa le regardait, se demandant si ce qu'il racontait pouvait être vrai. Pas de gros mots, c'était un signe. On pouvait voir le niveau de gravité de Cid, grâce à la « jauge à gros mots », dans ce cas précis, elle était vide: Cid était très sérieux._

_On attendait tous la suite, mais il marqua une pause._

_« Elle faisait partie de la Shin-Ra, mais... »_

_« QUOI? Une bonne femme de la Shin-Ra? Mais... »_

_Je me vois encore sauter sur Barrett pour le faire taire. Mais le mal était fait, Cid s'était déjà levé et retournait vers l'aérostat. Jamais on ne saurait la fin de l'histoire, à cause de ce lourdaud._

_« Reviens! Barrett n'a pas fait exprès! » supplia Aerith._

_« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, bande de petits merdeux! Vous méritez même pas qu'on vous parle. Rahh, je vois pas pourquoi je me fais chier avec des gamins comme vous. Vous comprenez rien à rien! »_

_« Cid, c'est pas grave... Continue, personne ne dira plus rien. »_

_« Toi, Vincent, d'habitude tu parles pas, c'est pas le jour pour commencer. »_

_Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Cid s'était ligué contre le monde entier et rien ne le ferait changer à présent. Avant de rentrer dans son aérostat, il nous lança quand même quelques mots._

_« Je devrais vous laissez là comme des bouseux, à finir votre trajet à pied! On ne causera demain. »_

_Personne ne reparla de cette révélation avortée de la soirée, et tous rejoignirent leurs tentes quand les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure, j'étais curieux. Comme je l'ai dis, Cid est mon ami, et ce qui s'est passé m'a fait de la peine pour lui. Pour une fois qu'il allait se confier à nous! A son âge, il devait avoir des histoires passionnantes à raconter. Même s'il n'est pas vieux, je tiens à le préciser! Il est juste plus vieux que presque tout le groupe, on suppose donc qu'il en vu plus dans sa vie que nous. _

_Je décidais donc d'aller le rejoindre dans le Highwind. A ma grande surprise, il m'ouvrit et me permit de rentrer._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux? »_

_« La fin de l'histoire... »_

_Il commença à rire, de lui même._

_« Mais qui ça intéresse les histoires de cul de Cid Highwind... »_

_« Je pense justement que ce n'était pas une histoire de cul. »_

_Il hocha la tête, j'avais vu juste._

_« Alors, tu me la racontes, cette histoire? »_

_Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet, le récit pouvait commencer._

_« Comme j'allais le dire avant que l'autre boulet de Barrett ne me coupe... » il insista bien sur cette phrase. « Cette magnifique jeune femme était à la Shin-Ra. Mais n'en faisait pas vraiment partie. C'était compliqué. On s'est connu à une espèce de soirée de présentation débile pour les investisseurs et les sponsors du projet Shin-Ra 26, c'était celle qui illuminait toute la salle. »_

_« Comment elle s'appellait? »_

_Ces lèvres se pincèrent. Mauvaise question._

_« Écoutes, s'il y a une personne à qui j'ai envie d'en parler, c'est bien à toi. Mais là... Je peux pas tout dire dans cette histoire, car c'est trop compliqué, et ça m'a déjà causé assez de problèmes. C'est sympa de t'y être intéressé, ça m'a fait remonter de bons souvenirs, mais là, je crois que j'ai pas trop envie de remuer trop profond. »_

_J'ai compris que ce n'était pas le peine d'insister, je le laissait donc avec clope et ses souvenirs. Tout le monde à ses secrets._

_Le lendemain matin, nous fûmes tous acceptés sur le Highwind, même Barrett, aux mêmes conditions qu'avant: pas de nourriture, pas de boissons à bord. Cigarette autorisé, mais seulement pour lui._

_La surprise fut grande quand on entendit la musique. Et oui, de la musique. Bien sur, de la musique qu'il aimait lui, et vu la différence d'âge avec les autres membres de la troupe, les choix divergeaient._

_« C'est quoi cette musique de vieux! »_

_« Alors toi l'emmerdeuse ninja, tu la ramènes pas. Cet appareil, c'est le Highwind, comme dans Cid Highwind, il est à moi: je mets la musique que j'aime. Et je veux pas vous entendre. Vous pouvez toujours continuer à pied si vous n'êtes pas content. Y'en à ras le bol de vos musiques de délinquants juvéniles. »_

_C'est donc dans le silence le plus complet que le voyage se poursuivit, bercé par la musique retro que le Capitaine avait choisit. _

Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through.

Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in you smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you.

Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away and -

Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night.

_Le seul point positif: il ne chantait pas... »_


	3. Bribe 3 : extrait du journal de Nausicaa

**Dernière bribe avant le chapitre 1, j'espère que le format ne perturbe pas trop la lecture...  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe.**

**A bientot pour le chap 1**  
_

* * *

_**BRIBE 3**_

* * *

_

_Extrait du journal de Nausicaa:_

_Voilà maintenant quelques mois que je suis mariée à Rufus. Il vient à peine de fêter son vingt-troisième anniversaire, j'ai largement dépasser mon trentième..._

_Tout était prévu: son père avait décidé qu'il lui fallait une femme pour faire bonne figure, moi, il me fallait un mari, riche de préférence, pour subvenir à mes besoins. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin. J'étais une candidate idéale pour son père, outre le fait que je ne sortais pas du caniveau et que je connaissais le « grand monde », j'avais cette classe naturelle que ne pouvait imiter les jeunes premières qui se pavanaient devant lui en gloussant. Les ans n'ont pas marqués leurs passage sur mon visage,je suis aussi désirable, mais moins accessible, qu'une jeunette de vingt ans.  
Pour le moment, mes cheveux sont blond très clairs, presque blancs, mettant en valeur mes yeux verts foncés. Ma peau a encore l'air bronzée, j'ai gardé quelques souvenirs de ma ville natale, Costa de Sol.  
Ils seront vite oubliés dans le froid de cette métropole, déjà je me terre sous un manteau de fourrure grise cendrée._

_Et l'amour dans tout ça me direz vous?_

_Rufus ne m'aime pas.  
Au mieux, il est content de m'avoir. Je suis l'accessoire idéal à son bras, celle que l'on promène avec panache dans les réunions. _

_Mes journées?  
Je m'occupe de moi, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. _

_Et surtout, le plus important, je n'importune pas le vice-président._

_Mon rôle consiste à être belle et aimable, à recevoir et organiser les interminables réceptions de mon tendre époux: les associés de la Shin-Ra sont nombreux et ils faut les choyer._

_Rufus est marié à ses actionnaires! C'est un homme occupé. Mais avant tout, c'est un enfant. Il ne comprend pas ce que c'est de s'occuper d'une femme. Il pense que je ne suis là que pour l'accompagner, le regarder avec des airs tendres, l'embrasser et rester la nuit avec lui quand il se sent seul.  
Son père a aussi pensé à cet aspect: je suis habituée à être seule, il savait que je ne serais pas le genre de femme à vouloir à tout prix que mon mari soit là tous les soirs au repas et m'embrasse avant de s'endormir. Mon premier mariage, également avec un gros investisseur, m'a apprit à ne rien attendre des hommes, à part du plaisir et de l'argent._

_En ce moment, Rufus s'occupe du seul projet que son père à bien voulu lui confier: un projet qu'il ne trouvait pas intéressant, ni rentable, ni futuriste._

_Une fusée._

_Envoyer quelqu'un dans l'espace.  
Voilà une idée bien étrange. Pourtant, Rufus est emballé. Malgré le budget minimal que lui a octroyer son père, il réussit à faire des merveilles. Rufus sait gérer une équipe, fructifier de l'argent et arriver à son but. Il dit que sa fusée sera bientôt finie, et qu'il m'emmènera la visiter à Rocket Town. J'ai fais semblant d'être enthousiaste, mais au fond, je ne vois pas trop ce que l'on pourrait faire dans l'espace... Il y a tant de ressources sur cette planète._

_Il me dit que je suis trop matérialiste, que je ne comprend pas ses aspirations.  
C'est sur: à bientôt trente ans, je ne fais plus de rêves inconsidérés et de projets fous. Mon but est de vivre le mieux possible, en ne me privant de rien._

_Je suis blasée, en effet._

_Je laisse couler mon regard froid et dédaigneux sur ce monde, m'amusant de ceux qui croient en quelque chose. Comme cette petite fille -de 19 ans- qu'ils m'ont choisis comme garde du corps._

_Elle croit qu'elle fera une grande carrière._

_Elle croit qu'elle trouvera un homme qui l'aimera._

_Elle croit qu'elle sera heureuse._

_Mais..._

_Elle n'est qu'aspirante Turk, aime son supérieur qui n'a même pas remarqué sa présence, et croit qu'une vie de tueuse la rendra plus forte. _

_Pauvre petite Elena, elle est pourtant ma seule fenêtre sur l'extérieur, sur le monde des gens qui vivent. Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est si fraîche, si gentille. Elle me dit toujours:_

_« Oh, Madame, comme j'aimerai être comme vous! »_

_Je lui souris... Comment lui dire?_

_Comme moi? Riche, belle, cultivée, mais seule, terriblement seule et délaissée._

_Je l'envie. Parfois._

_J'aimerai aussi avoir quelque chose à attendre, un but. Parfois._

_J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais. Cela ne sert à rien.  
Dans le couloir de ce grand bâtiment froid, on me regarderait, le sourire aux lèvres:_

_« Bonjour Madame Shin-Ra. »_

_Et je sourirai, de mon plus beau et plus sensuel sourire, leur montrant à quel point je suis semblable à une gravure de mode. Ils me croient tous parfaite, je le sais, ils me l'ont dit.  
_

_Je suis seule.  
Je suis malheureuse._


	4. Chapter 1: Tombée du ciel

**Hello!**

**Pour commencer, merci aux reviewers pour leur commentaires. Et un gros merci à Dollyvic et Eolane, qui ont corrigé une grosse partie des fautes de cette fic.**

**J'avais oublié de le poster, mais dans la bribe1, la phrase en anglais est issue d'un livre (et film) que j'aime beaucoup. Le perso de Nausicaa dans cette fic est très inspiré d'un personnage de ce livre, d'ou la référence. Un dessin à la première personne qui saura me donner le nom du film ou du personnage (les deux c'est mieux...) Postez votre réponse dans les reviews, les mails ne compteront pas.**

**Voici enfin le chap 1, je suis plus rapide que prévue, profitez en, ça ne durera sûrement pas... Laissez moi vos commentaires, idées et suggestions.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Enfouie dans son manteau de fourrure argentée, Nausicaa regardait d'un air incrédule le paysage se dérouler sous ses yeux. Après 5 heures de jet et près d'une heure de voiture pour atteindre Rocket Town, elle ne trouvait rien de passionnant dans la contemplation d'une immense baguette de métal scintillante, qui s'avérait être la fameuse fusée dont Rufus parlait tant. C'était certes impressionnant, mais elle ne s'intéressait pas à la mécanique, ni à l'espace et encore moins au rêves d'enfant gâté de son époux.

_Envoyer des gens dans l'espace... Pourquoi faire? Il n'y a rien dans l'espace, cela a été prouvé depuis quelques années, pas la peine de dépenser son argent pour le vérifier._

A coté d'elle, son jeune mari ne tenait plus en place. Cette fusée, c'était son plus gros projet, son idée, son temps, son argent...

L'air désabusé de sa compagne ne le gênait guère, il s'était à présent habitué à cette mimique fade et blasée qui s'affichait constamment sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Rufus marchait à grand pas vers la fusée, tirant Nausicaa par la main jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui arrache, lassée de courir après cette fusée, qui de toute façon n'irait pas bien loin dans l'état actuel des choses. Elena gambadait à coté de Nausicaa, elle l'accompagnait partout: depuis les récents attentats et actions contre la Shin-Ra, tous les membres importants avaient leurs garde du corps attitrés. Elena veillait donc sur la sécurité de Madame Shin-Ra, à son plus grand bonheur. En effet, c'était sa première grande mission en tant qu'aspirante Turk. Les autres Turk sont bien trop occupés pour jouer les gardes du corps!

Depuis le début du projet, un an auparavant, Rufus avait supervisé les travaux de son bijoux spatial depuis Midgar, c'était la première fois qu'il se déplaçait pour admirer l'étendue du chantier. A voir les échafaudages, cet engin n'était pas encore terminé, mais le plus gros était fait, la structure était en place. Nausicaa flânait entre les différents petits ateliers, elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à cette épopée futuriste.

« Pensez vous qu'elle va vraiment voler cette fusée, Madame? »

« Non, Elena, je ne le pense pas... » conclut-t-elle de sa voix traînante.

« Pourtant... »

« Et si elle volait, qu'est ce que cela nous apporterait? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans l'espace... »

La petite blonde préféra ne pas se lancer dans des discussions sans fin avec sa protégée, qui ne semblait pas assez ouverte d'esprit pour voir les possibilités et l'avancée technologique et scientifique que pouvait procurer la conquête de l'espace. En dehors de ses propres intérêts, Nausicaa ne voyait pas grand chose... Cette gigantesque flèche argentée ne l'impressionnait pas autant que la dernière collection été et voir tout ce monde s'affairer autour de Rufus pour lui lécher les bottes achevait sa bonne humeur.

Elle lança sa cape en fourrure d'un geste vif autour de son cou, avant de se diriger, suivie d'Elena, vers son mari qui était en grande discussion avec un groupe d'hommes en blanc.  
De grands plans s'étalaient devant eux, représentant les diverses sections de la fusée, l'état de l'avancement des travaux, le nombre de personnes sur chaque section...

« Avons nous du retard par rapport aux prévisions? »

« Non, Monsieur le président... Nous avons presque terminé cette section et celle ci... » l'homme pointait en même temps certaine zones du plan coloriées en vert. « Celle là sera finit dans quelques jours. »

« Quand pourra-t-elle voler? »

Nausicaa leva les yeux au ciel, tentée de répondre « Mais jamais Chéri! », mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa, remarquant les regards stupides que certains scientifiques posaient sur elle. Elle leur sourit gentiment, les invitant à continuer leurs explications auprès de son mari. Parmi tous ces hommes en blouse blanche, Nausicaa détecta une femme: petite, brune, assez mince. Elle avait l'air assez timide. Nausicaa éprouva un élan de sympathie pour cette petite femme, entourée d'hommes qui devaient lui faire payer le fait d'avoir une poitrine et peu de poils au menton. Oubliant un instant sa constance habituelle, elle lui sourit et lui adressa un geste de la main. Son interlocutrice muette lui répondit, se demandant qui était cette femme, et qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici.

Ce n'était pas Midgar: ici personne ne lisait la presse à sensation, surtout pas les scientifiques, et le visage de la femme de Rufus leur était donc inconnu.

Rapidement lassée d'observer le flot incessant de scientifiques autour de Rufus, elle retourna à l'avion pour attendre son mari. Elena la suivit, de mauvaise grâce: elle aurait bien aimé rester près de la fusée, pour la visiter.

Au bout de quelques heures, Rufus réapparu, accompagné de six personnes, dont la femme que Nausicaa avait aperçu plus tôt. Le vice-président ne prit même pas la peine de préciser à sa femme qu'ils allaient tous venir avec eux à Midgar, tout ce petit monde s'installa dans l'appareil qui décolla aussitôt.

Nausicaa passa le voyage, le visage collé sur la vitre, fixant obstinément le paysage nuageux en dessous d'elle. Arrivés sur le toit de l'immense immeuble de la Shin-Ra, Rufus tendit son bras pour aider son épouse à s'extirper du jet privé, sous le regard étonné de tout les membres de l'équipe: personne n'avait remarqué sa présence.

D'un pas pressé elle se hâta de rejoindre leurs appartements, tout en haut de l'immeuble. Cette journée avait été ennuyeuse, inutile, poussiéreuse. Demain serait un autre jour, un jour ou elle pourrait enfin apparaître sous son plus beau jour: une réception donnée en l'honneur de l'avancement de cette fusée, en grande partie pour récolter plus de fonds pour la recherche. La cause lui importait peu, ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout était l'organisation de l'événementiel, le tri des invités, le choix de la décoration, du menu: elle était née pour cette vie de luxe.

* * *

« Mais c'est que c'est bon ces petits machins roses... Tu sais ce que c'est? »

« Pas la moindre idée, ça se mange, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir! »

Regroupés dans un coin de la salle, le groupe de Rocket Town était en train de monopolisé un plateau entier d'apéritif sous le regard méprisant du reste du gratin de Midgar, réunit pour participer – financièrement – à l'aventure spatiale de Rufus. Il s'agissait essentiellement de mécaniciens et de pilotes venus s'entraîner dans les locaux pendant que les travaux avançaient, lentement.

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la salle en quelques secondes marqua l'arrivée de Rufus et de Nausicaa. Rufus portait son éternel ensemble blanc dont Nausicaa essayait de le dégoûter. Elle portait un ensemble rose pâle, composé d'une jupe courte et d'une veste de tailleur décolleté, un collier en or lui tombant entre les seins. Les deux se tenaient par le bras, souriants et radieux, une véritable icône de catalogue.

Après avoir terminé de dévaliser le buffet à portée de sa main, Cid décida qu'il étai temps d'aller fumer, pour faire descendre la quantité astronomique de petits plats qu'il venait d'enfourner. Son verre de champagne à la main, il s'accouda sur l'immense balcon et commença à contempler la ville en dessous de lui. Depuis le plus haut étage du bâtiment Shin-Ra, on avait une vue imprenable sur tout Midgar: les vapeurs vertes rejetées par les réacteurs donnaient une lueur irréelle à ce paysage. Quand il serait ans l'espace, il verrait encore plus, il verrait le continent, le monde! Choisit pour être le pilote principal de la futur fusée, il voyait enfin ses rêves d'enfant se réaliser. A vingt-neuf ans, il était temps...

Il lui fallut tout de même quelques minutes pour remarquer qu'à l'autre bout de l'immense balcon, il était accompagné. Une femme était assise sur la balustrade, tirant sur une cigarette emmanchée sur un porte-cigarette d'au moins vingt centimètres. Elle semblait fixer des lumières un peu plus bas, l'air endormi. Cid leva son verre, mais la femme ne fit pas attention. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, trop occupée à admirer sa chaussure tomber dans le vide.

La deuxième suivit assez rapidement la première. La chose à laquelle Cid pensa en premier fut que quelqu'un, en bas, allait se prendre deux talons aiguilles en pleine tête, tombés du ciel depuis l'immeuble Shin-Ra. Cette idée saugrenue le fit sourire.

_Elles sont vraiment débiles ces bourgeoises..._

Il arrêta cependant de sourire bêtement quand il constata que la jeune femme s'avançait de son perchoir vers le vide, elle n'avait à présent qu'une demi-fesse en contact avec le métal froid de la rambarde.

_Nan mais elle est tarée celle là!_

« He! Madame! Attention! »

Il se précipita à l'autre bout du balcon, maudissant l'architecte qui avait eu l'idée stupide de faire un balcon géant pour tous les pièces au lieu de différents petits balcons. Cid voyait la femme glisser de plus en plus, visiblement volontairement, loin du balcon. Sa jupe en satin couleur dragée, brillante, accéléra les derniers centimètres, la faisant glisser dans le vide, les fesses les premières. Cid arriva de justesse à la rattraper par le bras et la tira de toutes ses forces par dessus la balustrade. Il tomba à la renverse, sur le dos, avant de recevoir le poids de la jeune femme sur le ventre.

« Mais vous êtes cinglée? C'est quoi votre problème, bordel! Vous croyez que c'est le moment de se jeter par la fenêtre? Mais... »

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, lissant de ses mains ces cheveux blonds presque blanc. Elle était visiblement choquée, éprouvée. Quand elle voulut se relever, elle chancela et se rattrapa de justesse à la bordure, avant de retomber en arrière. Cid se remit à lui faire la morale, beuglant comme un animal, la noyant sous les insultes diverses dont il était spécialiste.

Quelques secondes après l'évènement, des Turks arrivèrent, dont une jeune fille blonde, qui ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans. Elle prit la femme par le bras, la couvrant d'un immense manteau gris souris avant de l'entraîner dans une autre pièce, accessible depuis le balcon. Entraînée par Elena, la femme blonde aux vêtements roses jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Cid, qui distingua ses lèvres bouger mais ne saisit pas le sens des mots qu'elle prononçait.

Les curieux étaient déjà à la fenêtre, voulant plus de détails sur ce qui venait de se passer. Cid vit également Rufus, sortir de nul part, rouge comme une pivoine -de rage-, entrer en claquant la porte dans la pièce ou la femme venait de pénétrer.

Le groupe de Rocket Town quitta son endroit préféré, celui près du buffet, pour rejoindre Cid. Il avait entendu des cris et immédiatement reconnu les flots d'insultes du Capitaine. Il n'y avait que lui pour jurer ainsi! Ils le rejoignirent pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le Capitaine raconta rapidement à ses collègues ce qui venait d'arriver, de la femme suicidaire à l'arrivée de Rufus.

« Une femme en rose? » demanda la petite brune, seule femme du groupe.

« Oui, une blonde... Je l'avais jamais vu avant. »

« Hum... »

Cid la dévisagea. Il détestait quand Sheera avait des idées et qu'elle ne les partageait avec personne.

« Alors quoi? Tu la connais? »

« Vous ne lisez donc jamais les journeaux? C'est la femme de Rufus... »


	5. Chapter 2 : La grande Classe

« Est-ce que tu as encore beaucoup d'idées intelligentes comme celle là? Non mais j'y crois pas... Le soir où je devais récupérer un maximum d'argent pour le projet spatial!! Toi... Toi... Tu te jettes par la fenêtre! »

Rufus faisait le tour de la sombre pièce en criant, il ne cessait de passer sa main dans les cheveux, comme pour se calmer. Nausicaa venait de s'enfermer dans un profond mutisme, le nez enfouit dans sa zibeline argentée. Quand il était dans un tel état, le mieux à faire était d'attendre que l'orage passe.

« Ta fusée chérie n'a rien, je ne me suis pas écrasée sur elle... »

Elle marmonnait dans sa fourrure, sans que cela soit particulièrement adressé à Rufus ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elena, toujours à coté de sa protégée, la couvait du regard, presque triste à sa place, compatissant à une douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas.  
Elle n'aimait pas les colères de Rufus, rares mais intenses, surtout quand elles étaient dirigées vers Nausicaa qui ne prenait pas le temps de le contrer.

« Et si les investisseurs se rétractaient, suite au scandale que tu viens de nous pondre? Tu y a pensé, à ça? J'ai besoin de cet argent, sinon la Shin-Ra 26 ne décollera jamais de ce village de ploucs et adieu l'espace! Des années de recherches... »

Le blond continuait à s'égosiller dans le vide, les mots rebondissaient sur sa femme et se perdaient dans le noir. Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'elle n'était pas dans un état habituel: fatigue morale et physique avait entamé sa volonté de fer de toujours garder la tête haute. Au lieu de tenter de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il enfonçait encore le couteau dans la plaie. Le jeune femme était consciente qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il pouvait au moins avoir un minimum d'égard pour elle.  
Elle ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'il tombe amoureux avec le temps, cette idée aurait été trop saugrenue, leur mariage était plus un accord commun et une union profitable aux deux parties qu'un coup de foudre réciproque. En temps normal, Rufus est de bonne compagnie: élégant, cultivé, il savait être aimable quand la situation le demandait et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de sa conduite. Mais depuis qu'il s'occupait de sa satanée fusée, plus rien d'autre ne le faisait vibrer, il s'intéressait encore moins à elle qu'avant.

C'était surement ce qui l'insupportait le plus, être ignorée.

Gracieuse et souriante, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle se leva, rajusta son manteau sur ces épaules, prit le temps de trouver une paire d'escarpins assortis à sa robe dans l'armoire toute proche avant de ressortir de la pièce, suivie de très près par Elena. Rufus se coupa net dans son discours, la dévisageant.

« Et où comptes tu aller maintenant? »  
« Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre et décevoir tes précieux investisseurs, le dessert va être servit. »

Lentement, avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle pouvait encore puiser dans ces dernières forces, elle réintégra le buffet, annonçant la suite des festivités.  
Si l'histoire qui venait de se passer ne s'était pas déjà ébruitée dans toute la salle, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle apparaissait toujours aimable et distinguée.  
Un peu plus loin dans la salle, son « sauveur » la regarda passer de loin, pas vraiment convaincu que ce fut la même personne que celle qu'il venait de récupérer sur le balcon.

« Elle venait de se jeter par la fenêtre et la revoilà qui sert des p'tits fours? »  
« J'avais lu que son mariage avec Rufus n'était pas le plus solide de l'année, mais à ce point... »  
« Et depuis quand tu lis des magazines sur les potins des gens de la Shin-Ra, toi? » ironisa Cid.

Sheera pinça les lèvres et n'ajouta rien. Même en scientifique terre à terre, elle aimait les tabloïds, les articles bon marchés et les photos chocs des paparazzis. Instant détente après avoir supporté son groupe de travail toute la journée...

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que « l'incident » sur le balcon de l'immeuble Shin-Ra avait eu lieu, les retombées de la soirée de gala au profit du projet spatial ayant été bonnes, Rufus ne reparla pas à son épouse de ce moment désagréable. Il ne savait de toute façon pas quoi lui dire ni comment commencer.  
Il sentait bien qu'il y avait un soucis en ce moment, qu'elle s'ennuyait, qu'elle n'avait plus gout à rien. Les aventures d'un soir de son jeune mari la laissaient indifférente, alors qu'avant, elle aurait au moins fait semblant – pour les formes – d'être offensée.  
Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, elle n'était pas du genre à ce mêler de ses affaires.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la véranda, c'était le début de l'automne, les premières feuilles commençaient à tomber. Du haut de la tour Shin-Ra, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas les voir, seul subsistait le flou orange au loin, en dehors de la ville.

Nausicaa était assise sur le balcon, une fois de plus. Le regard dans le vide, elle tirait profondément sur son porte cigarette en ivoire, envoyant loin de minces trainées de fumée grisâtre. Elena était assise un peu plus loin, nerveuse, comme à son habitude.

Si Rufus aurait pu échanger cette petite hyperactive contre n'importe quel autre Turk, il l'aurait fait. Il ne la supportait pas, toujours à courir à droite à gauche, à s'activer pour rien. Mais il semblait que son épouse l'appréciait, ce qui était rare, alors il tolérait sa présence dans leur appartement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Voyant que sa femme était trop plongée dans sa rêverie pour ouvrir, Rufus décida d'y aller lui même. Pour être dérangé chez lui, ce devait surement être quelque chose d'important. Il passait déjà assez de temps dans son bureau, pas besoin d'heures supplémentaires à domicile.

« Monsieur, c'est extraordinaire!! »

Un des scientifique entra dès que la porte fut ouverte, les bras chargés de plans et de calepins. Rufus se souvenait qu'il s'appelait Rem quelque chose, mais son nom de famille lui échappait encore. Petit et chauve, Rem aurait pu être une photo caricaturale du scientifique de base, s'il n'était pas lui même chercheur. Brillant et extravagant, il était un des piliers de la recherche pour le projet spatial. Il était aujourd'hui entouré de Cid et de deux autres chercheurs.

« Nous avons du nouveau pour les propulseurs de la fusée, une nouvelle méthode qui nous permettrait d'économiser 23 d'énergie... »

Il se lança dans une surprenante théorie, plans à l'appui, sur la manière de procéder pour économiser de l'énergie devant un Rufus dubitatif. Cid décrocha dès les 2 premières minutes, pour lui l'important était que sa fusée vole, haut et loin, point. Qu'on puisse économiser 23 d'énergie ou pas...  
Il le disait souvent, « Même si elle devait fonctionner à la bière ou à la pisse de chats, je serais à son bord. »

Le pilote parcouru l'appartement des yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait chez Rufus et la décoration ne décevait pas. Tout était grandiose, à l'image de son propriétaire.  
Il croisa le regard froid de Nausicaa qui était toujours assise sur son perchoir.

« Vous feriez mieux de descendre, vous savez que ça vous réussit pas trop les balcons... »

Elle plissa les yeux, quelque peu choquée par ce genre de commentaire, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Comment un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pouvait se permettre ce genre de remarque?  
Ce fut seulement après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes qu'elle se souvint de lui: c'était lui qui l'avait rattrapée quand elle tombait.  
Devant l'air courroucé de la blonde, Cid se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Elle se leva doucement et avança vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux, droite comme un fil de fer. Arrivée à son niveau, son visage changea littéralement d'expression, passant à un large sourire.

« Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aidé l'autre soir, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans vous! »

Cid était sur le point de faire la célèbre blague « une tarte au mur » mais se ravisa, et se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête. Cette femme là ne semblait pas faite pour les blagues potaches. Trop droite, trop fausse.

« Je n'ai pas bien saisit votre nom, vous êtes...? »  
« Cid... Cid Highwind. Je suis le pilote de la fusée de votre mari. »

Si elle avait ressentit la moindre sympathie pour ce type bourru, elle était à présent envolée. Les mots « fusée » et « mari » ayant déclenchés un réflexe de rejet immédiat.  
Elle le détailla en continuant d'échanger des banalités. Il était déjà marqué pour son âge, on pouvait distinguer quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux, ses mains semblaient calleuses et ses vêtements étaient certainement pratiques pour piloter un avion mais manquait cruellement de gout. Il parlait fort, faisait de grands gestes pour imager tout ce qu'il disait, riait à s'en tordre le cou... Pas la classe incarnée, c'est sur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver drôle.

Il semblait curieusement à l'aise avec elle, mais elle était certaine qu'il aurait raconté des blagues au président Shin-Ra ou à n'importe quelle personnalité, il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.  
Rufus et la troupe scientifique venait de finir de discuter, et le projet avait été accepté par Rufus. Cette énergie gagnée permettrait à la fusée de voler plus longtemps dans l'espace!

« Je vais vous raccompagner, à l'ascenseur... »

En parfaite maitresse de maison, Nausicaa conduit tout ce petit monde au gigantesque ascenseur de verre qui les mènerait vers leurs bureaux.  
A travers la vitre de verre, Cid regarda sa silhouette mince poser devant la porte, attendant qu'ils soient partit. Toute de noir vêtue, sa peau blanche ressortait et elle semblait réellement impalpable.  
Il détourna les yeux, comme gêné.

« Y'a pas à dire, la grande classe... »

* * *

**Ouais, j'ai honte. Presque un an sans update. Je ne vais pas faire la liste d'excuses, je n'en ai pas vraiment, on trouve toujours le temps si on le veut vraiment. Avec mes excuses, en espérant qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes. **

**--Zephy **


	6. Chapter 3 : Un cocktail de trop

Je souhaiterai tout particulièrement remercier Winfield pour sa reveiw. Elle m'a vraiment touchée et m'a donné envie de poster ce chapitre, qui sans cette review, aurait finit sa course dans la corbeille de mon mac. C'est une véritable 'déclaration' pour moi, une reconnaissance. C'est vrai que les fics avec OC sont mal vues, personne ne sait trop pourquoi. J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour une autre excellente fic, Sorry angel de Shinred qui est aussi avec une OC.

Pour répondre à Winfield, c'est crai que cette fic est plus aboutie que l'ancienne, mais c'est normale, l'autre était assez vieille et écrite sur un coup de tête. La qualité n'était pas vraiment au rendez vous et elle faisait déjà vu à 100 kilomètres. C'est pur cette raison que je l'ai effacée d'ailleurs. J'ai plus de recul pour celle ci, des idées, la seule chose qui me manque, c'est le temps...

Cid est un perso passionnant, je suis d'ailleurs assez surprise qu'il n'y est pas plus de fics à son sujet!!J'essaye de faire de cette nausicaa un personnage intéressant, pas forcement attachant, un mélange entre Gabrielle de Desperate Housewives, d'Elizabeth Short (le Dalhia Noir) avec un look de starlette des années 50.

Merci encore pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il se passe (enfin) qqch d'intéressant! Désolé d'avance pour les fautes, je suis une catastrophe...

-------------

Cid traînait dans les couloirs. Depuis des mois les recherches n'avançaient pas, du moins c'était son avis. Il n'avait toujours pas pu effectuer les vols d'essais promis par son équipe, et cela le décevait beaucoup. Bien sur, il y avait le simulateur pour s'entrainer mais ce n'était plus suffisant. Comme il était loin de Rocket Town, il n'avait plus accès à son avion, il était coincé au sol comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il était encore de plus mauvaise humeur qu'à l'accoutumée, jurant à tout va et cherchant des embrouilles avec tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route.  
Même Sheera l'évitait, ce qui était pourtant un comble, elle qui passait en général le plus clair de son temps collée à ses basques, espérant qu'un jour il la remarquerait.

Tout le monde connaissait le penchant de Sheera pour le Capitaine, même lui, mais même s'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'elle n'était pas trop vilaine, il ne voulait pas se lancer dans une relation plus qu'amicale. Elle était trop sensible, et prenait tout trop au sérieux. Elle ne rigolait pas assez et sous ses airs d'éternelle d'adolescente, il avait même imaginé un jour qu'elle avait son nom écrit dans son agenda avec des coeurs autour. Cette idée le fit frissonner.

« Bouhhh, je ne veux pas d'une femme comme ça. »

Depuis qu'il était « le » pilote de la Shin-Ra, il était convié à des fêtes, et sa mini-gloire lui montait un peu à la tête. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre en lui rappelant gentiment sa place. Ils en riaient ensuite devant un verre et tout était finit.  
Cela lui donnait aussi du succès avec les dames, ce qui ne le gênaient pas, malgré les regards déçus et jaloux de sa collègue. Elle ne disaient rien, mais ne comprenait pas ce que le blond pouvait trouver à ces conquêtes d'un jour, alors qu'elle... Était là et l'attendait depuis des mois.  
C'était pour lui qu'elle était venue à Migdar continuer ses études sur le projet spatial alors que toute sa famille était à Rocket Town et que le groupe de recherche resté là bas l'aurait accueillit les bras ouverts.

Depuis quelques jours, plus précisément depuis que Cid avait sauvé la femme de Rufus de sa chute mortelle, quelques collègues de travail faisaient exprès de taquiner Sheera sur cet évènement, pensant qu'elle sortirait de ses gonds. Cid riait de ses plaisanteries de bon coeur, en rajoutant parfois une couche. Rouge de confusion, Sheera se terrait dans le silence, pinçait les lèvres et quittait la pièce.

Par hasard, les blagues lancées par hasard se confirmèrent...

Dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble Shin-Ra, Sheera consultait une dernière fois ces notes, elle et Cid devait faire une présentation devant d'autres équipes qui aboutirait, Cid l'espérait, sur des essais réels de l'engin. Au 35eme étage, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et deux personnes entrèrent: une jeune fille blonde, habillée du costume strict noir des Turks, et une femme plus âgée, grande et filiforme; qui portait un ensemble blanc.

« Bonjour Capitaine... » souffla Nausicaa en lançant un regard amical en arrière en direction de Cid.

« Capitaine, Capitaine... Tout le monde m'appelle Cid, vous savez... » déclara ce dernier, gêné par tant d'égards.

« Mais vous êtes capitaine, n'est ce pas? »

Nausicaa gardait ses distances, le corps balancé vers la gauche, ses lunettes de soleil dans les cheveux. Ses lèvres laquées de rouge s'ouvraient et se fermaient, formant des mots presque inaudibles.  
Sheera fut de suite exaspérée par l'air stupide de Cid devant cette femme qui minaudait comme une jeune première alors qu'on devinait ses liftings à trois kilomètres.

« Oui, oui... Mais c'est plus un titre qu'un réel surnom! »

« Je comprends, mais ça vous donne de l'importance! Au fait, comment avancent les travaux? »

Même Elena regarda sa patronne d'un air étonné. Depuis quand elle s'intéressait à ce qui se passait en bas de son appartement? Et surtout, depuis quand elle parlait à quelqu'un ayant un rapport avec le projet spatial. Il se passait des choses qu'elle ne suivait pas.  
Même Nausicaa se surprit à poser cette question. Au fond, elle n'en avait rien à faire des avancements des travaux! Et qui était cette petite femme toute rouge dans l'ascenseur. Et quelle manière vulgaire elle avait de la fixer!  
Nausicaa lui sourit poliment avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur Cid qui lui expliquait que normalement, le premiers essais de vol devaient avoir lieu dans quelques jours.  
Elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour s'intéresser à de telles choses et parler avec ce type bizarre qui ressemblait à un mécano.

« Comme c'est intéressant... Au fait, serez vous présent à la réception qui se tient la semaine prochaine pour l'ouverture de la nouvelle boutique d'avions Shin-Ra? Depuis le lancement de ce projet spatial, Rufus s'attaque à tout ce qui touche le ciel! »

« Un peu que j'y serais, c'est moi qui ferait les démonstrations avec le nouveau planeur! » Lança Cid très fier de son petit effet.

« Nous nous verrons là bas alors. Bon après-midi, Capitaine. »

L'ascenseur se figea, ouvrit ses portes et les deux femmes sortirent. Cid les suivit des yeux, attendant peut être qu'une d'entre elle se retourne pour lui faire un signe, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.  
Sheera lançait des regards noirs à Cid, qui mit tout de même quelques minutes pour les remarquer.

« C'est quoi ton problème à toi? »

« Rien. »

« Tu crois peut être que je suis débile? Tu tires une tronche de cent pieds de longs! »

« Oh, tu le remarques? Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais plus qu'aux gens de la haute société! »

L'ironie lui allait mal, elle crachait les mots à la tête de Cid pour soulager sa jalousie maladive.

« T'es vraiment à coté de la plaque! J'ai quand même le droit de parler à qui je veux sans te rendre des comptes! On n'est pas mariés! »

Il accentua cette dernière partie de phrase, exprès, pour faire mal. Il savait qu'il jouait sur la corde sensible mais voulait surtout mettre un terme rapide à cette conversation sans queue si tête. Et pourquoi ces maudits ascenseurs mettaient tellement de temps? Et pourquoi cet immeuble était si haut?  
Enfin, il arrivèrent au 68eme étage, Sheera sortit la première et courut dans la salle de présentation.

« Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire de toi! T'es pas assez riche! »

« Sheera, arrêtes tes conneries, t'es pénible... »

Mais elle n'écoutait plus, elle était déjà loin dans le couloir. Que cette petite pouvait être lourde! Il songeait même parfois que si elle était restée à Rocket Town, il aurait été en paix.

« Hé hé, Capitaine Cid Highwind... Capitaine... Ca me va plutôt bien comme surnom... »

---------

La salle immense était bondée pour l'ouverture de ce magasin d'avions. Tous les riches de la Plaque voulaient leur jet privé Shin-Ra dernier cri. Cid et sa troupe se sentaient un peu perdu au milieu de ce monde. Même si elle avait été d'humeur supportable le reste de la semaine, depuis ce matin Sheera était à nouveau boudeuse et mal lunée, pas la peine de demander pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas venir à la fête de ce soir, ce fut Cid qui réussit à la convaincre: lui mentant en déclarant qu'il ne s'amuserait pas si elle n'était pas là.

Avec sa robe verte pâle et son brushing, elle était vraiment mignonne, et les compliments qu'elle reçut la firent rougir. Même Cid l'invita à danser!  
A force de sortir, il connaissait pas mal de monde dans les réceptions et était très à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de sa cavalière. Tout le monde voulait parler au « grand pilote » qui allait voyager dans l'espace.  
Sa place de prédilection restait tout de même vers la fenêtre (pour fumer), mais pas trop loin des plateau de petits fours. Dieu que ses petites choses étaient bonnes, un des meilleurs point des fêtes parfois trop ennuyeuses.

Après quelques tours de piste, il reprit sa place dans un coin, le plateau de mini-mauricettes en main quand il s'arrêta de manger. Au loin, fendant la foule, Rufus et sa femme firent leur apparition, après tout le monde, évidemment. Cid ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la femme de son patron, c'est vrai qu'elle était superbe, grande, élégante, belle et surtout inabordable. Quand tout le monde riait autour de lui « Wow, t'as sauvé la femme de Rufus, t'as la cote maintenant! », il aurait un peu aimé que ce soit vrai. Mais comme l'avait dit si justement Sheera, ce n'était pas le cas: peut être le trouvait elle amusant, mais c'est tout.

Quand Nausicaa le remarqua finalement, elle lui lança un sourire et articula « Bonsoir, Capitaine... » en ouvrant grand ses yeux verts émeraudes et même s'il ne l'entendait pas, il le lu sur ses lèvres rouges.  
L'effet fut immédiat. Il essayait de s'approcher d'elle mais la foule compacte groupée autour d'eux l'en empêcha.  
Il ne distinguait à présent plus que l'or de sa robe longue qui brillait au loin.

Cid reprit un verre à boire, il fallait qu'il se remette les idées en place et surtout, surtout, qu'il arrête de se faire des films. Il se persuadait intérieurement que tous les signes qu'il traduisait comme de l'intérêt de le part de cette femme n'était en fait qu'une simple sympathie, ou pire, une mauvaise interprétation de sa part.

« Wow, ça, c'est pas de la boisson de fillette, ça. »

La tête lui cognait un peu, Cid avait un peu trop abusé du cocktail maison. Collé contre le mur dans un couloir, il cuvait à l'écart des autres les litres de boissons fortes qu'il avait bu ce soir. Un gros cigare entre les lèvres, il cherchait des yeux ses amis pour rentrer, il était temps!  
Cid entendit un tintement derrière lui, comme de minuscules plaques de métal qui s'entrechoquent, mais n'y fit pas attention avant de sentir une odeur forte de patchouli dans son dos.

« Un peu trop forts, les cocktails, Capitaine... »

Il réagit tout de suite à « Capitaine », il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'appelait comme ça, allez savoir pourquoi! Nausicaa se trouvait dans la couloir, son verre de champagne à la main. Elle approcha lentement vers lui, posant la coupe sur la commode toute proche.

« Et cette démonstration de vol? »

D'un coup, tout lui revint à l'esprit! Voilà pourquoi Sheera l'avait collé toute la soirée à le seriner de ne pas boire, il devait faire sa démonstration à minuit, devant une foule d'admirateurs potentiels. Et merde... Il était capable de tenir sur ses jambes, de marcher, de parler car il tenait bien l'alcool, mais de là à piloter convenablement un appareil high-tech...

« Ohhh, la démo... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en ferai une privée si vous loupez celle là! »

Nausicaa éclata de rire, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas moyen d'être plus direct!  
Il rit avec elle, cherchant quelque chose de plus fin à dire pour détourner l'attention.

« Je ne crois pas que votre amie scientifique apprécierait... »

Elle venait de sortir son porte cigarette de sa pochette en cuir noir verni et entreprit de trouver un briquet avant que Cid ne lui en tende un automatiquement. Appuyée contre la commode du couloir, elle ressemblait à ces femmes fatales dans les livres policiers, celles qui sont belles comme tout et qui finissent souvent mortes.  
Continuant dans sa lancée de vérités lâchées à tout va, il poursuivit :

« Sheera? C'est ma collègue, pas plus. »

« Pas plus? Il me semble que ça ne la dérangerait pas, le « plus ». »

« Mouais mais c'est pas mon genre, et elle est trop sérieuse! »

Nausicaa se posa rapidement la question « mais que fais tu ici? », avant de trouver naturellement une réponse « je m'amuse... ». Pour une fois, elle rencontrait quelqu'un de drôle, qui n'était pas imbu de sa petite personne comme l'était Rufus, et surtout, qui s'intéressait à elle, même si ce n'était pas qu'à ses traits d'esprit.  
Au fur et à mesure d'une conversation bancale à cause des réponses parfois étranges de Cid, les deux compères avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Nausicaa sortit sa seconde cigarette, Cid, fidèle à lui même dégaina son briquet pour la lui allumer, se rapprochant de son visage.

« Rufus à vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme comme vous. »

Nausicaa plongea son regard vert dans celui de son interlocuteur, toujours aussi silencieuse.

« Dommage qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte... » conclut il avant de reculer.

--------

Cid rouvrit les yeux et récapitula rapidement mentalement ce qui se passait.

« Faisons rapidement le point sur la situation: je suis dans un super hôtel particulier, à une super fête de gros richards de Migdar. Je suis également vautré à moitié à poil dans la suite royale super luxe de Rufus en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec sa femme. Dans moins de 30 minutes je dois faire des loopings devant au moins 300 personnes et je n'ai pas encore totalement décuvé. Ma vie est belle... »

--------

Calée contre le mur du couloir, Cid pressé de tout son poids contre elle à l'embrasser, Nausicaa trouva tout de même la poignée de la porte qui leur permit de se cacher au reste des invités, il ne manquait plus que ce genre de scandale!

Son haleine sentait l'alcool et la clope froide et sa barbe de deux jours lui grattait les joues, mais elle continuait à l'embrasser, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentait ses mains sèches et râpeuses sur ses cuisses et son regard embué qui surveillait parfois si elle était toujours là.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire qui avait commencé, mais là n'était plus la question. Cid avait à présent des trainées poisseuses de rouges à lèvres dans le cou, sur sa chemise impeccable... Mais il s'en fichait éperdument à ce moment, il ne pensait plus à Sheera, ni à ses amis qui devaient être en train de le chercher. Il était à présent emballé dans des draps en soie, collé à une femme magnifique.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, plus à ... La démonstration. Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce, Nausicaa se raidit immédiatement, bondit hors de la mince couverture de soie, ramassant au passage quelques habits trainant sur le sol. Cid, qui n'avait rien entendu, se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

« C'est déjà finit...? »

En un éclair, elle lui colla la main sur la bouche et le flanqua dehors par le petite porte de la chambre, il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Rufus qui accrochait son manteau dans l'autre pièce. L'avantage des suites, on n'est pas directement dans la chambre...

La porte se rouvrit avant de se refermer et les derniers vêtement apparurent. A moitié nu dans le couloir, il eu tout de même assez de réflexes pour aller dans les toilettes se rhabiller.

« Elle m'a utilisé, elle s'est moquée de moi... »

Un large sourire illumina son visage.

« Cool... »


	7. Chapter 4 : Rivalités

Bonjour à tous! Je profite dun peu de temps pour poster un chapitre, qui sait quand le prochain sera terminé! Merci encore pour les reviews. J'essaie de ne pas rentrer dans le système (que je trouve mauvais) de "je postes que s'il y a des reviews" mais j'avoue que c'est tout de même beaucoup plus motivant.

Un chapitre un peu statique, qui décrit les personnages, la façon dont je les vois. L'action dans les prochains sera normalement plus rapide, avec quelques sauts dans le temps. J'espère seulement que vous ne serez pas déçu!

A la prochaine :) (et encore pardon pour l'orthographe, je fais vraiment de mon mieux)

------

Rufus rentra dans la chambre noire. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il cherchait sa compagne, qui avait mystérieusement disparue. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ces habitudes, elle qui aimait tant se pavaner! Il la trouva finalement allongée dans son lit.

« Ca va? Qu'est ce que tu fais là! »

D'une voie mourante, l'air abattu, elle se releva, fragile. Elle le regarda, ses yeux larmoyants comme si elle venait de bailler. Elle posa délicatement sa main dans celle de son mari.

« Oh, Rufus, je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je suis malade... »

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa la main dans ces cheveux. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air faible, ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues rouges donnant encore de la crédibilité à son cinéma. Elle toussota un peu, avant de poser la tête sur les genoux du blond.

« J'étais venu me reposer un peu avant la présentation, je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles seul. Je vais un peu mieux maintenant... »

Elle releva le visage, lui souriant mais gardant tout de même un air « douloureux », comme si elle faisait d'incroyables efforts pour se tenir éveillée.

« Prends ton temps, je vais demander à ce que l'on retarde la démonstration d'une demie heure... »

Elle lui sourit, et il quitta la pièce, lançant tout de même quelques regards inquiets derrière lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Nausicaa de se conduire de cette façon avec lui, il tomba immédiatement dans le panneau.  
Trop jeune, ou simplement pas encore assez expérimenté pour se rendre compte des caprices ou mensonges de sa femme.  
Quand il eut quitté la pièce, elle termina de se rhabiller, et de se recoiffer pour paraître aussi parfaite qu'elle ne n'était avant.

* * *

Cid déboula en trombe dans la chambre commune mise à la disposition de son groupe pour cette soirée. Ses amis le dévisagèrent, son air ahuri surprit tout le monde. Sheera le cherchait depuis une heure, faisant le tour de la salle, du jardin... 

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Où tu étais? La présentation commence dans même pas 10 minutes! »  
« Je... J'étais dehors... »

Sheera s'approcha de lui, reniflant, avant de reculer, visiblement dégoutée.

« Pouah, tu pues l'alcool à plein nez, un vrai poivrot! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir monter dans l'appareil et faire ce que tu as à faire? »  
« Bah oui! Tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses! »

Il riait seul, se tapant le poing sur le torse pour se donner de l'importance. Il parada dans la chambre pendant quelques secondes, faisant rire ses collègues masculin avant de roter bruyamment et de s'élancer vers le canapé.

« Mais d'abord... Je vais un peu dormir... »

Sheera se figea, comme si elle venait d'être touchée par la foudre. Elle se jeta sur lui, tentant de le relever, mais il pesait lourd et elle renonça assez rapidement.

« Mais non! Va plutôt prendre un cachet et te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Et prend des chewing gum! T'as l'air sérieux comme ça, tu voleras pas haut et pas longtemps dans cet état. »

Rien a faire, il ne voulait pas décoller de son canapé, vautré comme une loque, rigolant dans son demi sommeil. Rem s'approcha et chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune femme:

« Il ne fera rien de bon dans cet état... Il faut trouver une solution. »

Sa voix posée eu pour effet de calmer la jeune femme. Rem était un scientifique, il gardait toujours les pieds sur terre et trouverait surement une solution pour arranger tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir son énervement contre Cid, il avait attendu tellement de temps pour voler, et il gâchait sa seule chance du moment! Si elle n'était pas systématiquement derrière lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre, qui sait ou il serait encore en ce moment, la tête dans le caniveau!  
A coté d'elle, Rem semblait pensif, il posa son regard froid et inexpressif sur le groupe, avant de plisser les yeux devant un visage, la dernière recrue du groupe, un jeune homme du nom de Gado.

« Gado a effectuer tous les essais de la machine avec Cid. Il faut qu'il monte avec lui dans le cockpit. C'est la seule solution. »

Le jeune homme brun pointa son doigt vers sa poitrine, pour être sur qu'il comprenait bein ce qu'on attendait de lui. Cette histoire paraissait tellement invraisemblable.

« Moi! Mais j'ai à peine mon brevet de pilote! Je n'ai pas encore l'expérience pour faire des loopings et des retournés comme le fait Cid! Je vais m'exploser sur le sol!! »  
« Non, ces appareils sont très perfectionnés, rien ne peut t'arriver. Tu te contenteras de faire ce que tu sais faire pour un peu éblouir les gens, lance les gaz, un peu de fumée et il seront tous impressionnés. De nuit, personne ne se doutera de rien. »

Cid se retourna dans son sommeil, marmonnant des choses que seul lui comprenait. Gado le regarda, l'air embarrassé, il ne voulait pas particulièrement prendre sa place dans l'appareil mais vu l'état du pilote... Cela semblait la meilleure solution. Il entrerait en même temps que Cid, en tenue de mécano et prendrait sa place. A cette heure tardive, personne ne verra la différence, seul compte les jeux de lumières autour de l'appareil et la fumée qu'il crachera en s'envolant. Sheera ne disait rien, cette idée n'était pas pire qu'une autre! Elle lança tout de même un regard désespéré au blond dans son fauteuil.

« Aidez moi à le porter, il faut qu'il se change, regardez dans quel état il est! »

Elle constata rapidement les traces de rouge à lèvres, mais n'y fit pas attention, ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait mieux à penser.

Ces collègues revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec un Cid tout neuf, fraichement réveillé. On voyait encore à son regard embué qu'il n'avait pas tous ses moyens, mais visiblement un passage à l'eau froide l'avait secoué et « réactivé ». Il était présentable et ne sentait plus (trop) le cocktail. Gado était déguisé, une casquette visée sur son crâne, ne laissant pas dépasser le moindre cheveux bruns, prêt à prendre son rôle. Cid ne dit rien et sortit, suivit de près par le jeune, direction le toit de l'immeuble!  
Quand ils arrivèrent, ils apprirent pour le délai de 30 minutes, personne ne chercha à savoir pourquoi et prit cela comme une bénédiction donnant encore au pilote du temps supplémentaire pour que l'alcool « s'évapore » de son corps. A l'air frais, il avait presque l'air sobre, juste un peu excité par la perspective de voler! Gado, assit un peu plus loin, lisait attentivement un petit fascicule, comme s'il révisait pour une interrogation.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant place aux projecteurs géants installés pour l'occasion. Gado courut vers l'appareil, avant que la lumière ne se pointe sur Cid, qui fit son chemin lentement et triomphant vers l'avion, secouant les main en vainqueur.  
A cette distance, Sheera ne pouvait pas distinguer qui était aux commandes et espérait de tout coeur que Cid n'avait pas encore fait un caprice de star, voulant absolument piloter dans son état. L'avion démarra, et décolla correctement en envoyant de la fumée argentée sur les convives. Il fonça droit vers le ciel, avant de subitement tourner à droite, puis à piquer vers le sol avant de remonter brutalement sous les « Ohhh!! » des spectateurs.  
Dans la tribune officielle, on pouvait voir le maire, quelques personnalités et Rufus. Quelques minutes après le début du spectacle, Mme Shinra arriva, sa moue blasée collée au visage. Elle bailla comme si la démonstration l'ennuyait atrocement avant d'enfoncer une partie de son visage dans le manteau fourrure argentée qui ne la quittait jamais. Originaire de Costa Del Sol, elle tenait à rappeler à tout le monde que chez elle, on pouvait se passer de telle chose pour se tenir chaud et que le temps de Migdar était mauvais pour son teint.  
Rien que de la voir gâcha la fin de soirée de Sheera. Par principe, elle ne l'aimait pas, ses manières, sa façon de prendre tout le monde de haut comme si elle venait du ciel, fille d'une quelconque invocation! L'image que renvoyait les médias de cette femme n'était pas non plus à son avantage. Depuis que Rufus avait fait pression pour que les journaux arrêtent de publier « n'importe quoi », on n'entendait moins parler de ces frasques mais tout le monde avait encore en mémoire les sommes astronomiques qu'elle avait pu ponctionner à ses anciens maris pendant les divorces.

Par hasard, ou peut être pas, le regard des deux femmes se croisèrent. Sheera, peut habituée à rentrer en conflit, détourna immédiatement les yeux en souriant béatement mais elle sentait bien que la blonde, installée sur son estrade ne la quittait pas du regard.  
Nausicaa avait sentit dès la première rencontre l'animosité qu'éprouvait la jeune femme envers elle. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi. Au fond d'elle, elle avait un peu de peine pour Sheera : ce que lui avait confié Cid plus tôt dans la soirée lui fit penser que ce que cette jeune scientifique désirait depuis des semaines, voir plus, elle avait plus l'obtenir sans rien demander, après trois ou quatre brèves rencontres.

Contre toute attente, Nausicaa leva la main, invitant Sheera à la rejoindre dans la tribune. Tout d'abord, la scientifique ne comprit pas à qui s'adressait ce geste, et surtout, pourquoi. Rem lui donna un coup de coude et la poussa un peu en avant.

« Vas y!! Dépêches toi! »

Tremblante, elle monta le petit escalier, dardant la blonde du regard, ne sachant si elle se moquait ouvertement d'elle ou pas. Nausicaa l'invita à prendre la place encore chaude de Rufus qui venait de quitter la pièce pour répondre au téléphone.

« Mais Rufus... »  
« Il en a pour un moment. »

Le ton n'amenait à aucune réponse. Gênée, Sheera le fut encore plus quand même le maire quitta la tribune et qu'elle se retrouva seule avec cette femme qu'elle détestait. Que devait elle faire, entamer la discussion? Mais sur quel sujet? Les sacs à main?  
Nausicaa sortit son porte cigarette et commença à fumer, les yeux rivés au ciel, sans fixer quoique ce soit de précis. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Sheera avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

« Pourquoi m'avez fait venir, Madame? »

Elle voulait être à la fois respectueuse mais ferme, mais le résultat fut plutôt suppliant et pleurnichard. Nausicaa se leva, posant ses deux mains gantées de satin noir sur le rebord de la tribune, soufflant une dernière bouffée au loin. Mais elle resta silencieuse.  
Plus loin, on entendait la foule crier et applaudir. Sheera se leva également pour voir ce qui se passait : l'avion venait de se poser et Cid sortait, triomphant, en sautant de l'appareil. Il parcouru le périmètres de sécurité en courant, serrant quelques mains au passage. Sa prestation était une réussite totale, tout le monde avait apprécié. Sheera n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question de qui avait piloté et si tout s'était bien passé, que déjà Cid était au milieu de la foule à quelques mètres de la tribune. Quand il leva la tête, son visage exprima à la fois étonnement et admiration.  
Deux femmes que tout oppose se trouvait au même endroit pour l'accueillir, l'une fidèle et aimante, l'autre impalpable et mystérieuse. Cid ne savait vraiment pas qui regarder, comment... Il fixait ce balcon avec le même air qu'arborait à présent Sheera. Nausicaa mit fin à la rêverie de la jeune femme.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour que vous ayez la meilleure place pour l'arrivée triomphale du Capitaine. »

Elle se retourna avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Rufus, ondulant comme un roseau sous la brise.  
Cid resta encore là quelques instants.  
Voilà ce que voulait cette femme, le trouble. Semer le trouble. Sheera ne savait plus trop quoi penser, est ce que Cid était venu la voir elle à cette estrade, ou son homologue en robe de soirée? Pour qui était ce sourire béat?

Sheera se retourna vivement, cherchant des yeux la direction prise par Nausicaa mais la perdît des yeux. Elle la haïssait à présent encore plus.


	8. Bribe 4 : Vincent raconte

**Bonjour!**

**Je m'accroche, je m'accroche... Voici un petit chapitre 'inutile' racontant des souvenirs, des idées et un peu de description de perso. J'aime alterner ce genre de chapitre entre les autres.  
Bonne lecture! (et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...)**

* * *

Vincent raconte.

« C'était le jour de notre retour au Gold Saucer pour récupérer la clef du Temple des Anciens. Nous avions décidé de passer la nuit sur place, évidement, je décidais de tenir compagnie à Cid. Notre groupe se sépara et Cid et moi partîmes de notre coté, nous devions tous nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Nous étions un peu les « vieux » de cette équipe, c'est pour cela que nous restions le plus souvent ensemble. Cid n'est pas une compagnie désagréable quand il sait tenir sa langue!

Nous avons fait le tour des attractions mais je dois reconnaitre que ce n'était pas vraiment notre source première d'intérêt. Cid ne voulait pas faire le tour des manèges, je ne m'en plains pas : ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé non plus. Nous avons finit dans le vrai coin « casino » du Gold Saucer, ou on peut vraiment jouer pour de l'argent. Voilà ce qui intéressa le Capitaine, bien plus que les petits cartons de couleurs du Gold Saucer! Cid avait de la veine et il gagnait, beaucoup, nous avons eu accès à une salle réservée aux gros joueurs. Notre Capitaine n'est pas du genre à se contenter de jouer avec des GP, et surtout pas à suivre le diction « Un tien vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras. ». Il voulait tout miser pour gagner encore plus. Il avait certainement dans l'idée de faire quelques modifications au Highwind ou au Tiny Bronco. Je préférais le surveiller, le jeu n'étant pas non plus mon passe temps favori.

Nous avons visités diverses petites salles de jeu, mais aucune de convenait au Capitaine. C'est vrai qu'il est parfois un peu pénible. Il les traversait toutes en critiquant: trop petite, trop loin du bar, le croupier à une tête de chocobo, celui là à l'air idiot. Au bout de la 6eme salle, je commençais réellement à perdre patience, mais c'est à ce moment que nous sommes. Enfin... Qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Nous venions de rentrer dans la 7eme salle, qui devait certainement la dernière, elle était plus grande et plus spacieuse, les tables étaient éloignées les une des autres. Au fond de cette salle se trouvait le bar, ou se tenait une femme. Elle était adossée au piano, mais n'était ni une chanteuse, ni une musicienne. Ses longues jambes pendaient et se balançaient le long des pieds du tabouret chromé, elle avait à la main un verre d'une liqueur bleue lumineuse. La blonde regardait de loin les tables, souriant du coin des lèvres à la vue de certains coups hasardeux; au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva, s'étira rapidement avant de reposer son verre et de s'avancer vers la sortie.

Son ensemble tailleur noir rayé de gris collait tout à fait à l'ambiance enfumée du bar, et le long sautoir de perle qu'elle portait et son rouge à lèvres nacré étaient les seules touches de féminité de sa tenue. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient plaqués en arrière, décrivant des boucles plates luisantes de brillantine.

Cid tourna rapidement la tête, comme s'il cherchait un endroit pour s'abriter, se cacher.

« Hé merde... »

Au départ, je ne compris pas sa réaction. Je ne fis pas immédiatement le rapprochement entre cette femme et celle dont il m'avait une fois parlé brièvement, celle qu'il avait rencontré quand il travaillait pour la Shinra. Il ne se confiait pas beaucoup et ce n'était pas avec une brève description physique qu'on reconnait une personne!  
En face, la femme venait d'extirper du vestiaire un long manteau de fourrure, et ce fut à cet instant que je fis le rapprochement. Cid m'avait parlé de l'attrait de la blonde pour la fourrure, argentée particulièrement, il parait qu'elle en avait une collection extraordinaire: manteau, étole, toque...

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir cette rencontre (le couloir n'est pas non plus si large que ça), Cid adopta une toute autre approche, celle de l'homme que rien n'ébranle: il bomba un peu le torse, et surtout, rentra le ventre...  
De l'autre coté, je vis la femme ralentir le pas, presque inconsciemment. Elle l'avait visiblement reconnu. L'espace de quelques secondes, je me sentis mal à l'aise, pas à ma place. Mais comme si le temps avait accéléré pour faire passer plus rapidement les instants douloureux, quand je repris conscience, la blonde était déjà loin derrière nous, collée par une fillette blonde habillée du costume noir des Turks.

Cid était resté droit, mais ne disait rien. Il ne se retourna pas, et sans dire un mot, il s'assit à une table et misa son paquet d'argent sur le 23. Je ne sus pas pourquoi ce chiffre en particulier, mais il devait y avoir un rapport, surement avec cette femme.

Il gagna.  
A ma grande surprise, il prit son gain et partit, sans même penser à rejouer, ne serait-ce que la moitié.

Nous étions à présent devant la porte de notre chambre et il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. J'avais une envie piquante au fond du ventre de lui demander « Pourquoi ce chiffre? » parce que je ne pouvais pas lui demander directement « Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé lui parler? »  
Cid semblait deviner mes pensées, mais prenait un malin plaisir à ne rien révéler. Chacun ses histoires.  
Pendant la nuit, alors que je faisais un tour pour me changer les idées (insomnies... cauchemars, comme toujours), je le vis en train de fumer à la fenêtre du couloir. Il m'entendit marcher mais ne tourna pas la tête vers moi.

« Les femmes sont des emmerdeuses finies... Je vais devenir gay, j'te jures! »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé... »

Mon trait d'humour fit mouche, car Cid me lâcha une tape dans le dos en riant de bon coeur, comme avant.

« Ben mon gars encore heureux! J'aurai pas su quoi dire! »

Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de lui demander:

« Alors, pourquoi le 23? »

« 23 millions... Il parait que c'est ce qu'elle a demandé lors de ces divorces, et elle l'a eu. Enfin... C'est ce qu'on dit. »

« Tu sais les rumeurs... »

« Mouais, y'en a une autre qui dit qu'elle est interdite de casino à cause d'une ardoise trop chargée, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a épouser l'autre prépubère. »

« Rufus? »

« T'en connais d'autre d'aussi célèbre? Mais ces histoire c'est débile, aucune ne peut coller avec une autre. Si elle était vraiment interdite de casino, qu'est ce qu'elle foutrait ici? »

« Tu as raison, ce ne sont que des histoires sans queues ni têtes, pour alimenter les journaux... »

'Elle ne jouait pas, elle ne faisait que regarder' pensais-je, mais je ne voulais pas alimenter les réflexions de Cid pour les dix prochaines années.  
Bien entendu, il ne reparla plus jamais de cette histoire. Pour certaine chose, il sait rester discret. »


	9. Chapitre 5 : Ultime vérification

Coucou!

Désolé du retard... Mais je m'accroche!! Ce chapitre est un peu une charnière de mon histoire, mais j'ai eu un mal monstre à l'écrire. Il est possible qu'il ne soit pas totalement cohérent avec l'histoire de ff7, mais j'ai essayé de coller au maximum à la trame de base. Merci de me faire parvenir vos remarques!

A plus

* * *

Elena, aussi discrète que possible, entra dans la chambre de Madame Shin-Ra.  
Nausicaa était devant un miroir en train de coiffer ses cheveux blonds platines, l'air pensive, comme si ce qu'elle faisait ne la passionnait pas: elle s'en rendait à peine compte.

« Madame... Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais... J'ai entendu dire... Enfin, je pense que... »

Elle se tortillait sur place, triturant nerveusement son badge. Sans même se retourner, Nausicaa la fixa dans le miroir.

« Et bien Elena, dites ce que vous avez à dire, c'est agaçant cette manière de tourner autour du pot! »

Évidement, ce genre de remarque ne mit pas la pauvre jeune fille dans de meilleures conditions pour avouer ce qu'elle tentait vainement de faire sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait toujours été un peu impressionnée par sa patronne, lui vouant presque un culte.

« Euh... Il semblerait que Rufus... Enfin, les autres m'ont dit... »

« Les autres? Soyez plus précise! »

Nausicaa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que si Elena était tellement gênée, c'est qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose d'important, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, cette jeune Turk était incapable d'être concise dans de telle situation. Ce qui est bien dommage.

Elena, encore plus rouge qu'avant, baissait la tête piteusement.

« Elena, si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps que vous êtes là, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations sans importance. »

Elle redressa soudain la tête, prenant cette phrase comme un ultimatum, la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de froisser sa patronne.

« Rufus est en colère car vous avez eu une aventure avec le pilote! »

Elle avait sortit cette phrase en une traite, y mettant tout son souffle. Maintenant c'était fait, elle pouvait reposer son esprit.

Égale à elle même, Nausicaa continuait de contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Oui, elle avait revu Cid, et alors? Au départ, c'était un peu le hasard, elle ne pensait plus jamais avoir affaire avec lui, mais on évite difficilement quelqu'un qui se promène dans les couloirs de la Shin-Ra et qui vous fait des grands signes « Hé, Salut! » devant tout le monde. Enfin...

« Et moi, répondit Nausicaa, suis-je en colère ou jalouse de toutes les pimbêches que s'envoit Rufus? Non, alors chacun sa vie. Il est ennuyeux parfois avec son idée « faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais... ». Il n'est pas content? Soit, il n'avait qu'à s'occuper un peu mieux de moi. »

Elena hochait la tête de haut en bas, sans donner son avis pour autant. De toute façon, elle serait de l'avis de Nausicaa. Elle quitta la pièce, toujours aussi silencieuse, laissant Nausicaa s'étaler un rouge criard sur les lèvres avec un petit pinceau.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Rufus réfléchissait. Alors comme ça sa femme avait eu une histoire avec ce type blond? Il ne l'aimait pas trop à la base, cette rumeur avait achevé son avis sur la question. Ce qui le dérangeait, ce n'était pas que sa femme soit allée voir ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais il se sentait seulement offensé dans sa dignité: comment pouvait elle préférer cet espèce de mécano grincheux à un homme classe comme lui?

A la limite, si elle avait eu une histoire avec un de ses amis riches, de préférence un investisseur, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu, au mieux ça l'aurait même arrangé (en fonction des dons de ce dernier à son projet spatial), mais là... Il se sentait insulté, bafoué, rabaissé au statut de technicien et il ne le supportait pas.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, un idée pour se venger.

* * *

« Demain, c'est le grand jour... »

Sheera tournait et retournait les pages du manuel de lancement. Demain, il allait pouvoir enfin faire décoller leur fusée pour un vol d'essai. Le but n'était que de s'envoler pour quelques minutes, le carburant coutant les yeux de la tête, mais la simple idée que cet amas immense de ferraille allait décoller et qu'elle avait apporté une pierre non négligeable à l'édifice la remplissait de joie.  
Évidement, le pilote à bord de cet engin révolutionnaire était Cid, plus prêt que jamais à atteindre « l'infini et au delà ». Il était d'un humeur délicieuse ces derniers jours, rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route vers les étoiles. Lui et son équipe serait les premiers dans l'espace.

La jeune scientifique vérifiait encore et encore les divers points de sécurité de l'appareil, s'attardant sur les moindres détails. Il était tard à présent, et le reste de son équipe était surement en train de fêter leur aventure spatiale dans un bar.   
Avec eux, on fête avant, pendant et après, quelque soit l'évènement!

Quand elle fut certaine de tout était en ordre pour le le lancement de demain matin, elle ferma tout à clef et partit rejoindre ses amis, l'esprit libre. C'est à peine si elle sentit le souffle qui fit voleter légèrement sa robe, elle ne vit pas les 3 personnes qui venait de passer par la sortie de secours et de pénétrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

* * *

« Moi, Rufus Shin-Ra, je suis heureux de vous savoir à mes cotés pour ce jour mémorable, ce jour ou nous allons enfin toucher ce que ... »

Cid, debout sur l'estrade à coté de Rufus, se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, pour passer le temps. Il n'avait cure des discours longs et ennuyeux de Rufus! Cela faisait des mois que ce jeune coq n'avait pas posé un pied à Rocket Town! Il avait un nouveau projet, une histoire de méga-matéria qui n'intéressait pas le moins du monde le pilote. Bref, Rufus avait une nouvelle passion et il délaissait un peu son projet spatial depuis quelques mois, lassé que la lenteur des travaux due à l'envergure considérable du projet. Rufus est jeune, et il n'a pas la patience nécessaire à la réalisation de grandes choses...

Soudain, le pilote releva la tête entendant un hélicoptère se poser. Nausicaa venait d'arriver, avec une bonne demi heure de retard, comme à son habitude. Elle était pâle comme un linge, cherchant du regard son mari, et quand son regard se posa sur Cid, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Cid leva un sourcil, qu'est ce qui lui prenait? C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état! Elle qui ressemblait d'habitude à une gravure de magazine, figée et froide, la voilà qui courrait presque vers la tribune, suivie de sa petite Turk rouge comme une pivoine.  
Curieusement, elles furent arrêtées par des gardes et Nausicaa fut conduite aux cotés de son mari.

Cid était à présent sur la rampe de lancement, et lança un dernier regard triomphant à celle qu'il admirait, qui était redevenue droite à fière à coté de Rufus. Il était trop loin pour voir les larmes minuscules qui roulaient sur les joues, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier, tâchant ses dents blanches de rouge à lèvres corail. Rufus, d'un geste de la main, encouragea Cid à rentrer dans le cockpit, le sourire aux lèvres. D'un geste brusque, il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme, qui était trop désemparée pour le repousser. Il allait l'avoir sa vengeance.

« Cid, il y a quelque chose qui cloche!!! »

C'était la voix de Sheera dans le haut parleur du cockpit. Cid n'en revenait pas, mais que faisait encore cette petite?

« Mais ou es tu, bordel? »

« Je suis en bas! Je vérifiais les condensateurs une dernière fois quand j'ai aperçu quelque chose d'étrange! Je suis en train de réparer, ne t'occupes pas de moi! »

« Tu n'avais pas tout vérifié hier? »

« Si, mais on dirait que quelqu'un est passé après moi, quelques pièces sont cassées! »

Cid était sur le point d'exploser, pourquoi, pourquoi Sheera s'obstinait à lui pourrir la vie. Pourquoi à ce moment précis qui devait être un moment de gloire pour lui tout seul... Le compte à rebours avait commencé. Cid échangea encore quelques mots, beuglant pour qu'elle quitte au plus vite la zone de lancement.

Mais la jeune femme s'obstinait, jusqu'aux dernières secondes elle fut là, en train de réparer les erreurs provoquées volontairement par d'autres. Rufus, dans un accès de rage, avait envoyé des larbins pour qu'il endommage la fusée. Le but était clair, elle devait décoller, mais s'écraser lamentablement. De cette façon, il pourrait abandonner le projet spatial au profit de son nouveau projet de méga-matéria et il aurait sa vengeance. Il se fichait bien des conséquences de ses actes, pour le moment, seul comptait son honneur bafoué et son petit plaisir solitaire à faire planter ce projet qu'il avait pourtant rondement mené. Mais tout ça, c'était du passé. Comme l'avait dit sa femme, « Il n'y a rien dans l'espace, pas la peine d'aller vérifier... »

Personne ne sut si ce fut Cid qui arrêta la fusée pour sauver Sheera ou si une des pièce essentielle au décollage avait été sabotée, mais la fusée ne décolla que de quelques mètres avant de retomber lamentablement à l'endroit exact de son envol, s'enfonçant de travers dans le sol. Une explosion survint au niveau des réacteurs, soufflant au passage de nombreux arbres et même la maison la plus proche. De petites explosions survinrent ensuite à chaque étage de la fusée, jusqu'au cockpit, détachant des morceaux importants de la carcasse d'acier de l'engin.

La foule hurla et se dispersa rapidement. Nausicaa eut également un mouvement de recul, mais Rufus la maintenait fort par le bras, l'obligeant à regarder la scène.  
Elle eut à ce moment là un haut le coeur, un accès de haine envers ce jeune prétentieux qui fixait son échec avec plaisir.  
Ce que lui avait répété Elena était donc vrai, Rufus voulait la fin de ce projet et avait tout fait pour que cela soit un fiasco. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait à ce point gâcher tout ce qu'il avait mit plus d'une année à construire, mais ne voulait pas d'explications.

Rufus tapota sur son micro, et la foule se reforma autour de lui.

« Par l'échec cuisant que nous venons d'essuyer, je déclare le projet spatial suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous devons tout d'abord trouver la raison de ce dysfonctionnement désastreux qui couta la vie de notre meilleur élément... Ensuite... »

A ce moment là, il se figea. Au loin, il vit avancer doucement la silhouette de son pilote « mort » et du reste de l'équipage. Ils étaient amochés mais vivants, vivants.

« C'est impossible... Impossible... »

Il se retourna vers un homme en noir d'origine Wutaïenne derrière lui, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension avant de prendre son téléphone portable et de s'éloigner de l'estrade. La foule acclama l'équipage, même si la prestation n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que ce qu'il attendait.

C'est à ce moment que Cid vit les traces charbonneuses de maquillage sous les yeux de Madame Shin-Ra, les lignes brillantes tracées par les larmes séchées et son sourire de victoire de le voir vivant. Il ne comprit pas tout ce qui s'était passé, mais la mine déconfite de Rufus lui suffit.

Rageant que son plan n'est pas marché, Rufus fit volte-face, emportant sa femme avec lui. Elle eu à peine de temps de se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois Cid qu'elle était dans son hélicoptère, direction Midgar.

Quelques jours plus tard, Cid reçut les nouveaux ordres relatifs au projet spatial. Lui et toute l'équipe scientifique étaient consignés à Rocket Town, pour soit disant retaper la fusée. Sans moyens, sans outillage sophistiqué... Autant dire que tout était à l'eau et que le vice président de la Shin-Ra leur faisait comprendre avec diplomatie qu'ils étaient à présent persona non grata dans la capitale.


	10. Chapitre 6 : La tour infernale

**Bon... Presque un mois sans update, c'est pas bien ça! Des circonstances atténuantes? Voui, quelques unes: le travail et le reste, mais aussi FF12... Je joue à très peu de jeux, et depuis FF7, très peu de jeux avaient trouvés grâce à mes yeux! Même si j'ai pas mal de petits reproches à faire à ce dernier opus, il n'est pas si mal.**

**  
Revenons à nos moutons: la fic. Il est plus que probable que je m'éloigne quelque peu de la trame du jeu. Rien de dramatique j'espère, l'histoire sera respectée! Si quelque chose vous choque, il faut me faire signe, que je corrige au plus vite!**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, nous faisons à nouveau un grand saut dans le temps...

**En tout cas merci à Shinred pour la méthode de post, car sans elle ce chapitre serait encore dans mon mac, attendant que daigne fonctionner. **

* * *

Le tir du canon à mako résonnait dans tout Midgar, faisant même trembler l'énorme bâtiment de la Shin-Ra. La ville entière fut plongée dans l'obscurité tant la puissance nécessaire à ce tir était colossale. Après quelques heures, les immeubles et les maisons de la Plaque commencèrent à retrouver leurs couleurs, le circuit principal d'électricité ayant été réparé. Pour les Taudis, ce sera pour plus tard...

Nausicaa tournait en rond dans un bureau. Elle voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose à l'extérieur, et pour une fois, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas prit le temps d'écouter les rumeurs qui circulaient. Elle ignorait tout de Sephiroth, du cratère, de ce bouclier géant et de la provenance de ses affreux robots géants. Dans les conversations de Rufus avec les notables de la Shin-Ra, elle avait perçu à plusieurs reprises les mots « Avalanche », ou « Terre Promise » sans pour autant s'y intéresser. Ce qu'elle pouvait s'en vouloir à ce moment car même si elle n'avait pas suivit les faits, elle se doutait que tout était en relation.

Depuis l'annonce qu'une Arme géante fonçait droit sur la capitale, elle avait été consignée dans un bureau blindé au 64eme étage, attendant d'être évacuée avec le gratin de la ville. Mais à cause du souffle du tir, les premiers hélicoptères qui avaient quittés le sol s'étaient lamentablement écrasés dans la rase campagne Midgaroise et les autres transports avaient donc reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas quitter le sol avant que la situation soit sous contrôle.  
La belle Madame Shin-Ra était coincée dans sa petite cage dorée, à attendre une accalmie générale pour quitter cette ville détestable.

Elena n'était pas avec elle, réquisitionnée pour des tâches plus importantes; son absence se faisait sentir, Nausicaa était étreinte d'une inquiétude qui ne lui était pas familière.  
Paradoxe assez comique, Nausicaa détestait répandre des ragots ou même s'intéresser aux bruits de couloirs, mais ne supportait pas non plus ne pas être au courant de quelque chose. Elena était ses oreilles dans le bâtiment Shin-Ra synthétisant et distillant les informations qui y circulaient.

Elle rongeait machinalement l'ongle de son pouce, dans état d'âme pour le vernis à ongle qui le couvrait, fixant par la fenêtre l'Arme qui avançait un peu plus loin, petite tâche métallique et flamboyante dans le gris de l'horizon. Elle se retournait machinalement vers la porte au moindre bruit, mais personne ne venait la chercher, Elena l'avait abandonnée...

* * *

Cloud fit rapidement le compte sur ses doigts. Si Yuffie gardait le Vaisseau, lui, Tifa, Barret et Red XIII pourraient aller s'occuper d'Hojo. Cid et Vincent pouvaient toujours les accompagner et faire le tour de l'immeuble pour voir ce qu'on pouvait y trouver d'intéressant. Logique: si Hojo est sur le canon, il n'est pas dans son bureau. Et vu la panique qui règne dans la secteur, il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde dans la tour.  
N'importe quelle information pouvant être utile pour vaincre Sephiroth sera la bienvenue, il doit forcement y avoir des traces des travaux de Gast dans ce foutu labo! Vincent avait demandé à prendre part à cette recherche, à la grande surprise de tous. D'habitude, il ne demandait rien, se conformant à l'avis général. Sa demande fut immédiatement acceptée, et Cid décida de l'accompagner.

Chacun s'équipa de son parachute, et tous sautèrent de l'aéronef, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Pour ces derniers, pas de problème, Yuffie leur donna une bonne tape dans le dos et ce fut réglé.

* * *

« Tout cela à beaucoup changer depuis mon époque... »

Vincent regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, ses yeux carmins avides de chaque détails de l'aménagement de l'immeuble Shin-Ra. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds là, la Shin-Ra n'étant alors qu'une simple multinationale. Il s'était déjà rendu compte que le monde avait changé depuis ses souvenirs, les plus récents datant « d'avant son sommeil » et il était soulagé que l'équipe de Cloud soit tombée sur lui, le tirant de sa torpeur: ces quelques années de décalage, il pourrait aisément les rattraper. Et si personne n'était venu le voir, au fond de sa crypte? Et s'il s'était réveillé 100 ou 200 années plus tard, lassé de sa position allongée et de l'odeur putride de cette cave? Cette idée le fit frissonner malgré lui. Oui, il avait eu de la chance, et même si sous son enveloppe d'homme taciturne on ne distinguait rien, intérieurement il souriait.

Cid le tira de sa méditation.

« Hé, c'pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles, on a du pain sur la planche! Si je me souviens bien, les labos du vieux fou c'est tout en haut, au 67 ou 68 eme étage... Mes souvenirs sont un peu plus frais que les tiens, mais je t'avoue que j'ai jamais trainé mes guêtres dans ce coin là, le sang, moi ça me fait tourner de l'oeil. »  
Son compagnon de route esquissa un rapide sourire et lui emboita le pas. Cloud avait raison, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette construction, et les rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient trop occupées à fuir pour constater l'arrivée des intrus. Ce fut donc sans la moindre difficulté que les deux hommes atteignirent les étages supérieurs de l'établissement.

Par contre, à partir du 65eme étage ils se heurtèrent à un problème imprévu: les badges... Les étages réservés à la recherches sont bouclés et l'accès est très sélectif, il faut impérativement avoir un badge.  
En défonçant quelques vestiaire au 64eme étage, ils réussirent à mettre la main sur un badge mais que pour le 66eme étage.

« Merde! On fait quoi maintenant? »

* * *

Nausicaa se retourna brusquement, Elena venait de rentrer en trombe dans la chambre. Elle était exténuée, sale et une plaie saignait sur son bras.

« Madame, il faut absolument partir maintenant! Il y a un hélicoptère sur le toit, je vais le piloter. »  
« Mais, n'est ce pas trop dangereux? Elena, ma chère, votre état ne vous permet peut être pas de piloter, vous perdez beaucoup de sang... »

Elle s'avança vers la jeune Turk et lui noua une écharpe autour du bras. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se trouver dans une situation pareille. Que faire? Elle choisit de s'en remettre à Elena, qui avait certainement affronté plus de situations de ce genre qu'elle.

« Je vous suis, Elena... »

* * *

Machinalement, Cid avait appuyé -avec le poing et en râlant- sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, il pensait qu'un bon coup de lance dans le circuit de commande permettrait d'éviter une autre heure de recherche infructueuse pour un stupide badge. Vincent haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu de cette méthode.

« Tong! »

L'ascenseur venait de signaler par ce son libérateur qu'il allait s'arrêter à leur étage et que leurs espoirs n'étaient pas encore tous perdus.

« Tu vois, la méthode du bourrin, c'est encore la meilleure! »

Cid s'avançait fièrement en tirant Vincent par la manche vers l'appareil qui ouvrait ses portes. Ce ne fut que quand ces dernières se refermèrent que le pilote entendit un murmure au creux de son oreille qui lui secoua les tripes.

« Bonsoir Capitaine... »

Il ne se retourna pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Vincent vit juste un mince sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres, faisant tomber sa cigarette.

« Tong »

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et les deux femmes sortirent sans se retourner. Cid, la gorge serrée, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour les prévenir, elles devaient partir. Ce ne fut pas utile, la porte de l'ascenseur s'était refermée. Vincent ne fit aucune remarque sur l'inutilité de rester dans l'appareil alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, ils auraient pu profiter de la porte ouverte pour se promener librement dans les étages.

Ils n'en auraient pas besoin, Cid tenait à présent dans sa main « Pass Multiple », avec une bande verte. Vincent regarda le badge avidement. La bande verte... Il n'en avait jamais vu, lui n'avait eu le droit, en tant que Turk, qu'à une bande bleue.  
Bande verte, accès illimité à tout l'immeuble. Seulement pour les membre de la famille Shin-Ra...

* * *

« Mouais, rien de palpitant... »

Après avoir retourné l'intégralité du labo, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire! Tout ce qui concernait le Grand Soldat avait été effacé, brûlé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé! D'un poing rageur, Cid lança les dernières dossiers contre le mur. Il consulta rapidement sa montre, il était temps de partir.

« Moi aussi je viens... »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, ils pensèrent être seuls. Nausicaa était assise sur un bureau, et Dieu savait depuis combien de temps elle les observait. Féline, elle glissa de son perchoir et s'avança vers Cid.

« Quand partons nous? » lança-t-elle avec l'assurance des gens à qui tout est dû.  
« Doucement... »

Vincent choisit de retourner regarder les papiers sur le sol, peut être avait-il manqué une information capitale...

Cid fit face à la jeune femme. Alors comme ça, elle sortait de nul part, et avec toute l'indifférence et le mépris qui lui sont caractéristiques, et elle s'invitait à venir avec eux. Avait-t-elle conscience du danger? Savait-elle au moins de quoi il retournait?

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans la bouche du pilote, qui, tentant de les poser toutes à la fois, ne faisaient sortir de sa bouche que des sons incompréhensibles.

« Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions... » commença la blonde « Non, je ne sais pas me battre, peut être que je pourrai toucher quelqu'un si j'avais un pistolet, mais ce serait pure chance. Non, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ici, et pour te dire je m'en fiche. Ce que j'ai à te proposer, c'est de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Ne me dites pas que toi et ton équipe vous vivez de belles illusions et de charité! Il faut les payer, ses armes... » En parlant, elle tourna autour du pilote, détaillant son équipement. « Et si je n'abuse, ce n'est pas avec un petit salaire de mécano de la Shin-Ra que tu peux entretenir ton avion. Il me faut aussi un avion pour quitter cet immeuble de malheur... »

Cid s'apprêtait à riposter, elle était accompagnée de Elena, qui en tant que Turk devait savoir piloter! Elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, l'intimant à se taire. Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle continua.

« Oui, Elena... Mais, je regrette à le dire, l'hélico prêt pour nous sur le toit à exploser... Avec elle dedans, je n'étais pas encore montée. »  
« Ton riche mari t'a abandonné? » Lança-t-il, piquant.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur le mur, pensive. Encore un cadeau de Rufus, après l'avoir enfermée dans ce bureau, pensant que tout le monde l'oublierait, il avait tout de même piégé un hélico, au cas ou elle réussirait à s'enfuir. Ces derniers temps, sa haine envers sa femme avait été renouvelée. Ou était il à se moment précis? Elle l'ignorait.

Cid profita de cette faille dans son discours sans fin pour l'interroger.

« Il n'y a pas que ça... Je te connais, mieux que tu ne le crois. »

Nausicaa sourit, illuminant son visage noircit par l'explosion de l'hélicoptère. Ses yeux pétillaient. Oui, il y avait plus. Et Cid l'avait comprit. Elle ne s'était trompée quand elle était revenue vers lui, abandonnant le corps de la pauvre Elena dans les flammes de l'appareil.

« La vengeance. Je veux que Rufus souffre de tout perdre. »

* * *

Tout était prévu, Cid devait passer la chercher à Kalm et l'emmener loin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y réfléchir. Il trouva une raison: il en avait envie. Malgré le temps, malgré ces évènements, cette drôle de bonne femme avait occupé une part importante de son coeur. Il savait que jamais il n'en trouverait une pareille, bien qu'elle fut bourrée de défauts: arrogante, intéressée, matérialiste...  
Mais il voulait tout de même lui donner sa chance, et surtout, se donner une chance de recommencer à la connaître. Qui sait ce qui arrivera quand ce Sephiroth de malheur sera mort!

Le pilote se posa tout de même rapidement la question, comment est ce que Nausicaa atteindra Kalm? Seule? Elle n'avait rien d'une aventurière!

Et tout cet argent qu'elle promettait? N'était elle pas ruinée?

* * *

« Comment ça nous allons à Kalm!! Tu ne crois pas que nous avons des choses « un peu plus urgentes » à faire que d'aller à Kalm!!! »

« Hey, c'est moi qui vous sert de taxi, c'est donc moi qui choisit ou je veux m'arrêter! »

La discussion était close. Cloud, leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit sur la banquette dure de l'aéronef.


	11. Chapitre 7 : une nouvelle vie

Oh, à l'air de fonctionner à nouveau. Ca me permet de poster un petit chapitre :) Enfin, un long!

Et sachez tous que chaque fois que vous évitez le bouton REVIEW, un chaton meurt...

Pensez aux petits chatons et appuyez sur le bouton magique. Bonnes ou mauvaises, vos remarques permettent de s'améliorer!

* * *

« Oh, bonjour madame Shin-Ra. Je suis ravi de vous revoir! Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable? »

S'étalant en politesse, le banquier au triste costume entrainait la femme vers un bureau privé. Les gros clients avaient droit à plus d'égard que les petites vieilles qui venaient chaque semaines retirer 300 gils.

Nausicaa s'installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil en cuir bordeaux. Comment amener le sujet avec tact? Elle choisit de faire face le plus rapidement possible et ne minauda pas, chose remarquable.

« Je veux retirer tout l'argent de mon compte et du compte « commun » que je possède avec mon mari. Tout en liquide, je prends ça tout de suite. »

L'homme au cheveux bruns leva subitement les yeux de son écran, étonné. Ce genre de demande était rare, et toujours synonyme de problèmes dans l'avenir.

« Mais Madame, nous n'avons pas une telle somme en liquide. Et il existe des clauses spéciales... »  
« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, nous payons assez cher vos services! Combien ai-je sur ces comptes? »

L'homme sembla retrouver un calme olympien, habitué à de telles entrevues. Plus ils sont riches, plus ils sont pénibles... Les Shin-Ra étaient les pires de tous, évidemment.

« Cela fait un total de 8 500 126 gils... Avec ce que nous prenons pour l'opération... » il sortit une petite calculatrice et marmonna des calculs savants dans sa barbe « il vous restera 8 480 542 gils. »  
« Bien... Vous allez donc séparer cette énorme somme en plusieurs petits débits ou payments entre 1000 et 10 000 gils, et vous allez étalonner ces « dépenses » sur les 6 derniers mois. »  
« Madame, nous ne pouvons pas faire de telles choses. Falsifier des retraits est interdit, l'étiquette... »

Nausicaa n'était pas d'humeur commode aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas cet idiot de banquier qui allait faire capoter tous ces plans. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle tombait sur un banquier honnête!  
Elle se redressa dans son siège et planta ses yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux du pauvre homme.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Sur cette somme, vous prélèverez 10. Vous êtes encore jeune, vous devez encore être en train de rembourser un prêt pour une petite maison dans les taudis. Voilà un moyen de vous payer un appartement sur la Plaque, pour vous et votre petite famille. Cela couvrira les heures supplémentaires que vous allez faire pour arranger mon compte. Je sais que vous pouvez réaliser des mouvements de compte rétroactifs. »

Ses yeux dardaient le pauvre employé qui semblait se fondre à sa dure chaise en bois. Elle connaissait les petits crève-misère dans son genre, elle l'imaginait rentrer le soir, après sa journée de travail harassante, embrassant à peine sa femme, dégouté de la vie et de tout. Il mangerait des restes de la veille, en regardant la télévision, puis il gueulerait après le bébé qui avait osé pleurnicher.  
L'homme transpirait à grosses gouttes, son regard passant de la femme en face de lui à son ordinateur.  
Il se leva lentement, et tout en tremblant il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, avec une grosse mallette à la main.  
La blonde ouvrit la mallette, non pas pour vérifier la somme mais pour en tirer une liasse et la poser sur la table.  
Elle se pencha sur le bureau, et, secrète, elle murmura..

« Voilà un petit plus. Quoique vous verrez demain à la télévision, vous vous rappellerez que cela fait au moins 1 mois que je n'ai pas mit les pieds dans cette banque. »

Il lui fit un signe de la tête.

* * *

« Tu as un beau collier toi... »

La blonde se retourna pour découvrir une jeune fille, à peine femme, qui la regardait avec envie.

« Et toi, tu as une belle robe... »

La jeune femme était brune, son petit corps osseux était juché sur de grandes guiboles maigres et cagneuses. Son visage, pourtant sans grâce, inspirait la confiance; elle rougit au commentaire de cette « grande dame », tirant sur le bas de sa robe avec ses mains.  
Nausicaa se dit qu'en traversant les taudis à pieds, à cette heure tardive, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à d'autres rencontres que des rencontres du 3eme type. Cette fille était certainement un droguée à la recherche de quelques pièces pour se payer sa dose du jour, la blonde se dit qu'il fallait profiter de l'occasion.

« Et bien, jeune fille, si mon collier te plaît tant, je te l'échange. Qu'en penses tu? »

Cette déclaration lui fendait le coeur mais il le fallait. Il lui fallait un déguisement, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu. En ce moment, elle avait l'impression que son nom était tatoué sur son front.  
La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Nausicaa en profita pour finir de l'examiner, elle devait avoir à peu de choses prês la même taille.

« Oui, nous allons faire des échanges. Voilà qui va être comique: ton sac contre le mien, mes vêtements contre les tiens, mes escarpins contre tes bottes. Le collier contre ton châle. Mes boucles d'oreilles contre ton blouson. Cela te convient? »  
« Oui Madame. »

Comment dire non? La jeune des taudis ne croyait pas à sa chance, croiser une excentrique à cette heure tardive, cette bourgeoise devait avoir encore plus bu qu'elle! Elle l'entraîna dans un bar tout proche et ce fut dans les toilettes que se fit l'échange, Nausicaa sortit de cet endroit sordide vêtue d'une petite robe noire à bretelle, de grosses bottines en cuir râpé, d'un blouson de toile noire. Elle avait passé le châle vert dans ses cheveux et bourré la sacoche des derniers objets qu'elle souhaitait conserver.  
La petite brune avait pris ses jambes à son coup dès l'échange fait, elle avait bien trop peur que cette femme étrange change d'avis au dernier moment.  
Nausicaa marcha encore longtemps dans les rues vides des taudis. Il était tard, et depuis les récents évènements, personne n'osait mettre le nez dehors. La belle blonde trainait derrière elle son beau manteau d'hermine argentée, dernier vestige de son ancienne vie.  
Pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle n'en savait rien. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus voir le regard froid de Rufus se poser sur elle, découvrant qu'elle avait encore survécu à une de ses nombreuses tentatives d'élimination.

Elle voulait être libre! LIBRE!

Au coin de la rue, elle aperçu un vieille dame, roulée en boule contre un mur, tremblante de froid. Encore une qui ne devait pas avoir de maison. L'entourant de son manteau pendant son sommeil, elle la quitta sans se retourner.

* * *

Assise sur un banc, tenant son nouveau sac râpé précieusement dans ses bras, elle se remémorait son voyage chaotique jusqu'à Kalm. Il y avait fallu prendre le bus, puis le train. Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air diablement compliqué, mais pour quelqu'un qui ignorait jusqu'à l'existence d'une ligne directe entre la capitale et Kalm, c'était une autre affaire!  
Et il fallait faire vite, les premières images de la catastrophe du building Shin-Ra passaient en boucle sur les écrans géants dispersés dans toute la ville et la nouvelle finirait pas vite se répandre de sa disparition. Rufus en serait furieux, surtout en voyant l'état de leurs comptes.  
Elle se félicitait de son idée d'échange de vêtements, elle passait au moins un peu plus inaperçu. Avec ses cheveux défaits tombant lamentablement le long de ses joues, son air ahuri, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la vision cinématographique de la veille.

Nausicaa sortit de son rêve en attendant un bruit sourd et en sentant le bout de sa robe se soulever légèrement. Encore hagarde, elle regarda les quelques feuilles voleter autour d'elle avant de réaliser que c'était l'énorme aéronef de Cid qui se trouvait non loin de là. La ville étant bondée de réfugiés de Midgar, de troupe de la Shin-Ra, personne ne fit plus attention que ça à un zeppelin en centre ville.

Au loin, la voie de Cid résonna, lançant un flot d'insultes.

« On attend, c'est comme ça! Si t'es pas content c'est pareil, avec ta grande gueule t'as qu'à prendre les commandes et décoller!! J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Les autres voix se turent.  
Nausicaa ramassa ses effets personnels, à savoir son sac et sa valise pleine d'argent avant d'avancer vers la place centrale.

* * *

Cid, planté devant sa machine, scrutait les rues adjacentes à la place centrale.

Viendra, viendra pas?

Difficile à dire... La pagaille sans nom qui régnait dans la Capitale, l'effondrement du building, la fermeture de certains quartiers, les communication coupées... Ça faisait un peu beaucoup, même pour Madame Shin-Ra! En plus la nuit commençait à tomber.  
Au fond, il gardait espoir, son naturel optimiste prenant toujours le dessus. Pour convaincre ses compagnons de s'arrêter à Kalm, il lui avait fallu hurler comme jamais, mais ensuite un argument était apparu comme miraculeux: Barret pourrait aller voir sa fille chez Elmyra, elles devaient encore être à Kalm. Cela suffit à calmer les esprits, et autoriser cet arrêt. L'explication de Cid sur « Je dois emmener quelqu'un!! » ne plaisait à personne, chacun pensant à son petit bonheur personnel, la place qui allait manquer dans l'appareil, les vivres etc.

Soudain apparu, entre les bourrasques de vents, un frêle silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux. Cid sentit son coeur s'accélérer mais ne voulait pas s'emballer avant d'être certain que c'était la bonne personne.  
C'était une femme, on pouvait le voir à cette distance; sa robe flottait d'une manière irréelle autour d'elle. Au début Cid ne reconnu pas ces traits tirés, ce visage fatigué par le voyage.  
Quelques boucles de cheveux lui passaient devant le visage, mais elle ne les repoussa pas. Ce fut à peine si elle regarda en arrière avant de montrer clairement ses traits à Cid à la lumière d'un dernier lampadaire de la place.

Il ouvrit la bouche, encore sous le choc de cette apparition incongrue. Il avait laissée une femme qui avait tout d'une princesse, et voilà, semblant sortir de nulle part, Cendrillon la souillon!  
Quand il s'approcha, il reconnu alors les yeux, cette même couleur étrange, et ce visage à la fois dur et hautain qui même sous les vieux vêtements ne perdait rien de sa classe. Elle souriait à peine, comme si cela lui demandait trop d'efforts pour le moment.  
Tout à coup toute la bande se précipita à la passerelle pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils furent un tantinet déçus de ce qu'ils découvrirent, ils s'attendaient à mieux pour avoir attendu plusieurs heures!

Cid leurs fit signe de rentrer et quand il reposa ses yeux sur Nausicaa, elle avait déjà reprit son air supérieur et son visage dédaigneux. Elle prit ses deux sac, et sans qu'il l'invita à entrer dans l'appareil, elle monta le petit escalier et disparue dans la coque.

« Ok... C'est la bonne, pas de doute... »

* * *

La face collée contre un hublot, Nausicaa regardait le paysage. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à ces nouveaux compagnons de voyage, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Cela avait bien entendu contribué à jeter un froid polaire sur l'ambiance générale, les regards allant d'elle à Cid, à elle, à Cloud, à Barret etc.  
A un moment, Tifa demanda tout de même à Cid qui était cette personne qu'il leur imposait dans cette aventure, sa réponse évasive ne sembla convaincre personne. La cousine par alliance de la belle soeur de sa tante à qui il avait promit sur son lit de mort de la sauver? Et quoi encore?  
Nausicaa ignora royalement les regards interrogateurs posés sur elle, ils l'agaçaient. Comment Cid pouvait s'encombrer de boulets pareils. Elle pensait qu'il n'y allait avoir que lui ou éventuellement ce type en rouge, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangée vu qu'il ne disait rien. Elle se ferma au brouhaha extérieur, concentrée à sa fenêtre à reconnaitre les lieux en cendres de la capitale qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Ce fut un étrange silence qui la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle constata que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. A cela, elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil significatif avant de vouloir retourner à sa contemplation quand une image l'arrêta.  
Le téléviseur au milieu de la pièce diffusait les informations sur « l'accident » et en ce moment le présentateurs présentait les différentes personnalités disparues : Heidegger, Scarlett, ainsi que quelques autres grands noms de la ville. Il y avait également un flash pour la recherche de Madame Shin-Ra, avec une allocution très émouvante de Rufus, bien mal en point mais vivant. Des photos défilaient sur l'écran, accompagnées de la voix plaintive du président qui demandait humblement aux personnes ayant rencontré sa femme d'avertir la Shin-Ra.

« Le pourri... »

Nausicaa se leva lentement et avança à pas de loup vers le télévision, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, Rufus geignant en public sur la disparition de la femme.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, sous le regard médusé de l'équipe qui l'entourait. Quand elle eu calmé son fou rire, elle réussit à articuler ces quelques mots:

« Le sale petit hypocrite, il veut juste être certain que je suis bien morte! »

Elle voulut retourner s'assoir quand Barret l'interpela.

« Hé, tu crois qu'on va quand même pas t'emmener avec nous? Tu sais ce qu'on risque nous à cause de tes conneries... De vos conneries!! » il lança un regard mauvais à Cid « On a rien à y gagner! »

Nausicaa lui balança le sac de billets dans les bras.

« Si, ça. »  
« On en a rien à faire de ton argent sale. »  
« Et les munitions de ton bras mécaniques tu les payes en nature peut être? » conclut-elle avec un telle ironie et tellement de méprit que Barret en fut cloué sur place.

Le voyage prévoyait d'être calme...


	12. Bribe 5 : Tifa raconte

Tifa raconte:

« Depuis que notre nouvelle « équipière » est arrivée, rien n'a vraiment changer. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas la personne la plus sociale de l'univers et qu'en dehors de quelques mots choisis, elle ne nous adresse pas la parole et reste presque tout le temps dans l'avion.  
Pour ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose contre elle, je ne la connais pas assez. Les autres, c'est une autre histoire...

Je crois que Yuffie la déteste, mais bon, Yuffie n'aime pas grand monde de toute façon. Vincent, Cait Sith, Red XIII et Cloud s'en fiche un peu et Barret ne la garde dans l'équipe que parce qu'elle a de quoi payer l'essence nécessaire pour aller jusqu'au cratère. Mis à part ça, il ne l'aime pas, par principe surtout, elle faisait partie des plus grosses fortunes du continent.

C'est vrai qu'en dehors de sa fortune, elle n'apporte rien au groupe en dehors de sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne, chose dont on se passerait bien volontiers.  
Personne ne l'a forcée à venir avec nous!

Elle ne sait pas se battre, je crois qu'elle ne sait même pas tenir une arme quelle qu'elle soit. Vincent a bien essayé de lui apprendre à tirer pour qu'elle puisse se défendre en cas de coup dur (on peut pas non plus la protéger à longueur de journée) mais sans succès. Je crois qu'elle a surtout mit toute la mauvaise volonté du monde et mit à dure épreuve la patience pourtant légendaire de Vincent.

Bon, on a pu s'acheter un équipement complet, refaire le plein du Highwind qui était à sec depuis quelques temps. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais un appareil de cette sorte coûte une fortune en entretien et avant que Nausicaa ne débarque avec sa mallette de billets, on envisageait de toutes sortes de solutions pas franchement honnêtes pour trouver de l'argent pour refaire le plein.

Sinon, Cid à décidé que comme elle servait à rien (façon de parler, évidemment, il n'aurait jamais dit ça d'elle!) elle n'avait qu'à rester à Rocket Town pendant que nous irons au Cratère.  
Je pense également que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité de toutes façons là bas.

Elle n'a rien répliqué et est retournée s'installer dans un fauteuil. Leur relation est bizarre. Vincent dit que c'est parce qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps et qu'ils doivent réapprendre à communiquer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Personnellement je ne comprends pas ce que Cid lui trouve! Lui qui est toujours si généreux et plein d'entrain, un optimiste né... Et elle qui est si personnelle et caustique. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Mais je persiste à dire qu'ils forment le couple le plus désassorti que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Enfin, couple, c'est vite dit. Ils s'adressent à peine la parole! C'est un peu comme si elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi, c'est pas lui qui l'a traînée dans son avion, elle y est venue de son plein gré. Pourtant la première fois, quand elle est arrivée, elle avait sincèrement l'air heureuse de le revoir mais ça c'est vite calmé.

Moi je ne cherche plus à comprendre et je la laisse dans son coin ruminer ses idées noires, nous avons bien d'autres choses plus importantes à préparer. Ca me fait juste de la peine pour Cid qui l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Il continue à la surveiller de loin avec un air un peu triste, il doit être déçu même s'il n'en montre rien.

En tout cas, pour le moment nous sommes en route pour Rocket Town, pour y déposer Nausicaa et faire les dernières modifications sur le Highwind avec Sheera. Ensuite, nous aviserons... »


	13. Chapitre 8 : Huit Clos

Wowo, 2 chapitres en 2 jours? je vais au moins plus poster les 5 prochains mois... Et oui, je suis en congés (bien méritées, hein?) alors j'en profite pour terminer ce que j'ai en chantier. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic, voici l'avant dernier chapitre.

Il y a dans un des paragraphe de ce chapitre une énooooorrrrmmmee référence à un de mes films préféré (c'est aussi un bouquin), si vous trouvez, peut être que je posterai le fin plus tôt que prévu. Enfin c'est pas sur, mais ça pourrait me motiver un peu!!

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! De gros bisous à Shinred et au Mouton noir pour toutes les reviews laissées au cours des chapitres! Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographes perdues dans ce texte.

-----

Le Highwind se posa à quelques centaines de mètres de la ville, en rase campagne. Nausicaa fut pour une fois la première à sortir de l'appareil, s'étirant de tout son long sous le soleil d'octobre. Cid lui emboita le pas, le reste de l'équipe fermant la marche. Plus que les autres jours, le Capitaine était fatigué. Une barbe lui entourait le visage et ses yeux cernés lui donnait l'air plus vieux et usé qu'il ne l'était. Il mâchonnait machinalement un vieux bout de cigare qui ne fumait même plus.

Arrivés dans la maison de Cid, Sheera les accueillit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à l'arrivée d'une personne supplémentaire et elle se figea littéralement devant l'apparition qui se dévoilait à ses yeux.  
Elle vit d'abord cette couleur de cheveux improbable, puis cette grandeur excessive pour une femme et enfin cet air dédaigneux et suffisant qu'elle avait toujours haï. Comment ce fait il que Cid ait retrouvé cette mégère et surtout, que fiche-t-elle ici, dans LEUR maison.

Elle réussit cependant à se contenir même si la contrariété se lisait sur son visage.

Nausicaa ne la reconnue pas, ou fit semblant de ne pas la reconnaître. De toutes façons, tout cela serait bientôt terminé et elle pourrait enfin quitter cette bande de pouilleux et partir vivre sur une île ou un endroit paradisiaque dans ce genre. Pour le moment elle ne rêvait que de douche, de draps propres et de tranquillité. On est tellement entassé dans cet avion! C'est pire que les transports communs, bien qu'elle ne les ai jamais empruntés. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'on a inventé les voitures privées et les chauffeurs. Ces méthodes de pauvres ne sont décidément pas faites pour elle.

Lasse de toutes les heures de voyages accumulées cette dernière semaine, elle ne voulait pas discuter avec les autres, et surtout éviter leurs têtes d'enterrement et leurs vagues prophéties de fin du monde.

« Ou est ma chambre? »

Lança-t-elle à Sheera comme elle l'aurait fait à n'importe quel groom d'un hôtel. Sans politesse. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une question. La logistique ne l'intéressait pas, que les autres s'entassent donc à 9 dans le salon.  
Sheera resta sur place et avant que Barret n'ai le temps de se lancer dans une tirade de plusieurs minutes sur l'attitude égoïste de leur compagne de voyage, Cid l'avait tirée par le bras et amenée à l'étage, laissant ses amis au rez-de-chaussé avec une Sheera qui avait encore la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.  
Il la conduisit à sa chambre et elle y jeta le sac comportant ses affaires personnelles. S'installant sur le lit, elle darda Cid, qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, de ses yeux verts foncés.

« Je voudrais être un peu seule. »

Le ton n'amenait pas de réplique, elle voulait qu'il parte.

« Je pense pas t'avoir trop emmerdé depuis que t'es montée dans le Highwind. »  
« Je t'en suis d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissante. » dit elle en déballant son maigre butin.  
« Te fous pas de moi, t'es jamais reconnaissante de rien ni à personne. Tu t'attendais à quoi en embraquant dans mon carrosse? »  
« Et toi, as quoi t'attendais tu, Cid? »

Elle releva les yeux d'un coup de son paquetage, le foudroyant sur place. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant tombé son vieux mégot sur le parquet lustré, la cendre faisant fondre doucement la mince couche de vernis.

A quoi s'était il attendu? A ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, débordante d'amour et d'admiration pour lui? Qu'ils allaient s'installer tous les deux à Rocket Town dans sa petite maison ou il réparerait des avions et des voitures pour les voisins et ou elle ferait des gâteaux au chocolat délicieux pour les enfants du quartier? Que le soir, quand il rentrerait elle l'attendrait, souriante dans sa simple robe verte d'eau avec un tablier blanc, et lui servirait un bon repas qu'elle aurait fait elle même? Oui, il l'aurait bien voulut, il admit l'avoir rêvé quelques fois. Mais la claque de la réalité fait toujours plus mal: elle ne l'aimait pas, elle voulait juste fuir et il lui avait servit de taxi. Elle ne veut pas faire la femme au foyer, c'était juste le fantasme d'un vieux beau qui pensait qu'il est temps de se caser avant d'avoir trop de cheveux blancs.

Blessé dans son orgueil par cette femme, une fois de plus, il choisit l'autodérision comme seul rempart à sa dignité perdue. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, bien, mais il n'était pas obligé de se rendre ridicule.

« Que ton rôle soit autre chose que celui d'un distributeur à billets. Même si c'est tout de même pratique. Enfin, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a! »

Elle ne décrocha pas ses yeux de ceux, bleus délavés, du pilote. Oui, elle ne savait pas se battre, mais ce n'est pas le rôle d'une femme de donner des coups de poings ou de lancer des objets tranchants à la figure des gens. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'abaisser à ce genre de comportements primitifs et vulgaires. Elle était fragile, douce et craintive, ou du moins elle s'en donnait l'air car c'est comme cela que sont les grandes dames.

--

Les jours de la semaine suivantes furent d'un calme olympien, tout le monde était trop occupé à réparer le Highwind ou à s'entraîner pour s'occuper des problèmes existentiels de Nausicaa. Il faalit absolument régler les derniers problèmes avant le grand départ.

Sheera ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Évidement elle détestait cette dernière car elle l'accusait de lui avoir voler Cid, même si au fond de son coeur elle savait bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle s'était fait une raison, Cid avait cette femme dans la peau, rien à faire pour l'en sortir. Même les années qu'avaient passées le pilote et la scientifique ensemble n'avaient rien changé. Il la considèrerait toujours comme un amie chère. Au début, quand ils s'étaient installés ensemble, elle avait tout fait pour le conquérir, elle s'était maquillée, féminisée et elle avait même adoptée des attitudes ridicules qu'elle avait observée sur des « vraies femmes ». Mais rien n'y fait, elle n'est pas à la hauteur.

Au bout de quelques temps, elle s'était résignée, et avait tenté de faire mauvaise fortune bon coeur en entretenant une amitié sincère, en lui montrant qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Il avait finit par oublier, du moins elle le pensait. Mais voilà que cette intrigante réapparait!

Et bientôt, bientôt... Elles allaient se retrouver toutes les deux dans cette maison trop grande, seules. A attendre, attendre, inutiles autant l'une que l'autre. Au moins sur ce point, elles seraient à égalité.

--

Demain c'était le grand jour, le jour du départ. Tout était prêt depuis la veille au soir, mais chacun voulait dire au revoir à ses proches avant de partir, juste au cas ou. Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous deux jours après, pour l'ultime départ. Cid était resté a Rocket Town, pour retaper une vielle moto qui trainait dans son garage depuis des années, il voulait la finir avant... avant de revenir.

Nausicaa entra dans son atelier, silencieuse et s'installa à quelques mètres de lui. Cid ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait cette fois. Se moquer? Le narguer. S'excuser? Non, ça parraissait très peu probable.

« Tu es prêt pour le grand jour? »  
« Oui. »

Le ton était froid et direct, presque cassant. Le stress du voyage n'arrangeait rien. Le silence retomba, pesant.

« Et quand tu reviendras, que feras tu? »  
« Si je reviens... »

Il leva enfin les yeux de son moteur crasseux pour se tourner vers elle, et il eu peine à la reconnaitre. Plus elle restait loin de Midgar, plus elle changeait. Elle semblait perdue et voulait se rattachée à quelque chose.

« Si tu ne reviens pas, ou irai je, que vais je devenir ?»

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, enfin elle avait dit un mot sensé depuis cette satanée aventure. Cid sourit et retourna à son moteur. Il était déchiré entre l'envie d'à son tour lui faire mal, de lui faire subir l'indifférence et le méprit. Mais il pouvait aussi bien la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre de revenir.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses mains huileuses sur ses épaules frêles, observant avec plaisir les lèvres frémissantes de la blonde en attende d'un baiser. Elle l'attira à elle, heureuse que son premier pas vers lui fut réussit. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille, si doux.

« Franchement ma chère... Je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne. »

--

Sheera était dans l'embrasure de la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait toute l'équipe traverser le jardin, pour se rendre dans le Highwind. Ils se retournèrent tous une dernière fois pour lui faire des signes de la main, confiants. Ou du moins, ils avaient l'air confiant.  
Cid lui fit un grand signe de la main, et lança un coup d'oeil discret vers la fenêtre du premier étage.

Nausicaa était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, fixant obstinément le plafond beige de cette minuscule pièce. Elle n'irait pas à la porte pour pleurnicher comme Sheera, elle n'irait pas faire des grands signes idiots de la main. Oui, elle allait rester là car elle était fatiguée. Oui, fatiguée.  
Elle se tourna sur le coté, furieuse contre elle même. Que se passait-il sur dans l'entrée? Elle se remit sur le dos, excédée. Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ce qui se passait dehors, elle s'en fichait. Aucune envie d'aller dehors dire au revoir. Aucune. Cid a été odieux avec elle hier, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir pour lui donner la satisfaction de croire qu'elle tenait à lui. De la distance, c'est bien de ça qu'il a besoin.

Elle se releva instinctivement.

Et s'il ne revenait pas, comme il le craignait? Mais voyons, ce n'est pas si dangereux, ils font tous une montagne de cette petite histoire écologique qui n'intéresse personne... Il reviendra, que pourrait il lui arriver de toutes façons, à 9 contre 1, ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de mérite!

Elle se ralongea.

Une lumière diffuse filtrait par la fenêtre, lui caressant le visage. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre sur le lit, pâle et maigre, elle semblait morte.  
D'un bond elle se leva et se rua à la fenêtre. Elle regarda dans le jardin, dans la rue. Personne. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit la porte se fermer.

--

Seules. Les voilà seules. Les derniers mots de Cid ont été pour Nausicaa. « Occupe toi d'elle s'il te plait, jusqu'à mon retour... »  
Comment pouvait-elle dire non?

Sheera mit la bouilloire sur le feu, la renversant à moitié. Ses mains tremblaient, un savant mélange d'anxiété, de rage et de peur. Qu'allait-il se passer? Pourquoi était-elle tellement inutile dans cette histoire?  
Un grincement la ramena à la réalité, Nausicaa descendait l'escalier, alertée par le bruit de la bouilloire et de l'eau sur le carrelage fendu de la cuisine.  
Des chiens de faïence, cette expression correspondait bien à la situation.

« Pourvu qu'ils reviennent vite... » Ce fut la première pensée de Sheera en voyant sa co-locataire remonter dans sa chambre.

--

Quand mangeait-elle? Pas la moindre idée. Descendait elle seulement de sa tour? Peut être.  
Depuis trois jours, Sheera n'avait pas croisé Nausicaa. Peut être que la blonde était partie finalement? Elle haussa les épaules, se parlant à elle même.  
Si demain je ne vois toujours rien, j'aviserai.

--

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à aller parler à cette grande perche blonde pour voir si elle était toujours vivante. Mais à mesure qu'elle avançait, qu'elle comptait les marches qui la séparaient de la porte de la chambre, son courage faiblissait. Sa main se figea devant le bois noueux de la porte et elle n'osa toquer. Elle respira longuement ce parfum de cire d'abeille avant d'entendre le grincement significatif de la porte.

« Cid? »

Nausicaa avait entendu quelqu'un monter, et avait espéré le retour de Cid. Elle se trouva pourtant tête à tête avec une petite femme brune des plus banales.  
Bien évidement elle l'avait reconnue, depuis les premières secondes: cette scientifique qui était amoureuse de Cid. Et voilà qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Depuis combien de temps? Étaient ils mariés? Ou juste ensemble?

Tant de questions se posaient à présent, et surtout, que faire à présent? Sans son nom elle n'est rien, mais en renonçant à son nom, elle renonçait à son ancienne vie, à ses fastes et ses facilités. Tout cela tournait et retournait dans sa tête et personne ne pouvait comprendre. Elle était perdue, totalement paumée dans un monde qu'elle connait à peine. Elle avait préféré s'enfermer dans une spirale de silence, en attendant que « ça passe » et que Cid revienne s'occuper d'elle. Mais il n'était pas encore venu, pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Alors elle boudait, à sa manière pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement, mais il n'avait pas comprit. Bref, leur relation était basée sur l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi tout n'est plus aussi simple qu'avant? Avant, tout était mieux... Avant...

Sheera entra, malgré son appréhension, elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment particulier par rapport à Nausicaa, une sorte de mélange entre la jalousie et l'admiration. La blonde s'assit à coté de Sheera, sur le petit lit défait qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Cette grande dame semblait à présent si simple, si banale, elle avait perdu une grande partie de son attrait sans ses artifices, elle semblait moins inabordable, ce qui facilita la tâche à la scientifique.

« Que comptez vous faire, après...? »

Le question resta en suspens, toutes deux comprenant ce qu'impliquait « l'après ». Chacune à sa manière. Tripotant nonchalamment le couvre lit la blonde admirait les fines broderies en formes de fleurs sur le tissu.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... »

Elle avait laissé échapper sa réponse d'un souffle, essentiellement pour se soulager. Ca faisait du bien de parler un peu. Emportée par une vague de nostalgie, elle raconta avec des mots simples et légers tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le départ de Cid de Midgar il y a quelques années: la lente destruction de son couple avec Rufus, son ennui mortel du monde qui l'entoure, sa surprise d'avoir revu Cid.

« Et Cid? Que comptez vous faire pour lui? »

Les regards des deux femmes se croisaient sans jamais s'attarder l'un dans l'autre. Pendant quelques secondes, elles avaient partagé quelque chose de fort et de simple mais la porte était visiblement à nouveau close.  
Nausicaa reprit un visage froid et fermé et Sheera retourna à la contemplation passive de ses souliers élimés. Ce intimité forcée dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs, trop vivants pour l'une et trop mystérieux pour l'autre leurs mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, Sheila. »  
« Sheera. »

Que cette faute fut volontaire ou pas, elle eut pour résultat le départ de Sheera de la petite chambre.

« Pourvu qu'ils reviennent sans tarder... » Ce n'était que cette pensée que le groupe allait bientôt revenir qui faisait tenir Sheera. Si seulement elle avait eu la force de mettre dehors cette femme parasite!

--

Voilà cinq jours que le Cloud et ses amis étaient partis et Nausicaa était toujours barricadée dans son bunker. Cinq jours ou elles ne s'étaient adressées la parole qu'une ou deux fois mais vivaient pourtant chacune en symbiose avec l'autre.

Sheera supportait mal cette isolement, surtout depuis les confessions de la blonde. Au fond, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait un peu pitié d'elle. Cette pauvre femme n'avait plus rien et sa réaction pouvait être compréhensible.  
Sheera n'était pas foncièrement méchante et ce fut sur un coup de tête qu'elle décida de monter à l'étager, un paquet de biscuits à la main. Elle en avait assez de tourner en rond seule, il lui fallait de la compagnie, qui que ce soit! Et elle avait promit à Cid de s'occuper de cette mégère, alors elle allait le faire. Pas question qu'il revienne et la trouve sèche et famélique.

Nausicaa ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à cette intrusion mais ne dit rien. Elle avait faim et la boite de gâteaux de Sheera avait à la main fit taire ses plus profondes réclamations. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle n'avait grignoté que ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cuisine la nuit, à tâtons. La boite se retrouva vite éventrée sur la couette.

« Que se passe-t-il dans ce cratère en fin de compte? »

Finit par lâcher la blonde entre deux bouchées. La scientifique la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Comment ça? Elle n'avait donc pas la moindre idées de ce que Cid risquait en allant là bas?  
Il ne lui avait rien dit?

Ne voulant pas faire mourir cette conversation naissante dans l'oeuf, elle lui expliqua calmement ce qui s'était passé depuis l'explosion du premier réacteur. Elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle craignait. Nausicaa ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, ce contentant de hocher la tête.

Quand la brune eut terminé son récit, le silence retomba.

« Je ne savais pas tout ça. Si j'avais su... »

De mince filets coulaient des yeux de Nausicaa. Sheera ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui pardonner de n'avoir penser qu'à elle et d'avoir totalement occulté la situation. Et oui, si elle avait su... Mais il est trop tard. La scientifique aurait voulu trouver un mot adapté, ou un geste doux mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle se contenta donc de la regarder pleurer en silence.

----

Le bouton violet dit "Cliques moi".


	14. Chapitre 9 : Une odeur de macarons

La fin. et oui, j'ai trouvé la force de finir cette histoire!

Je suis un peu honteuse de ma vitesse de parution, qui était pire que lente, mais au moins, je n'ai pas abandonné! Je remercie Shinred, Winfield et le mouton Noir, qui m'ont suivit sur tout le long. Merci à tous!  
J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire!

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines d'attente insoutenable, de silences, de pleurs, mais aussi d'espoir.  
Finalement, ce genre de situation était favorable à la remise en question et à l'introspection. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire « après », elle savait ce qu'elle n'allait pas faire: retourner à la Capitale.

Parfois, elle regardait les informations du coin de l'oeil, les appels larmoyants à témoins de Rufus pour la retrouver, puis, hier soir, l'annonce officielle de sa mort. Son corps venait d'être découvert dans les décombres. Tiens donc, comme c'est coquace!  
Ses idées de vengeance envers son ex-mari s'effritaient, surtout depuis qu'elle eut prit connaissance de la maladie qui le rongeait. Cette punition lui suffirait, et de toutes façons, elle ne comptait pas le revoir. Quant à engager un tueur pour l'amocher un peu plus, elle n'en avait plus les moyens. Il n'était plus rien, sa Tour n'existait plus, son nom était trainé dans la boue, son corps brisé.

Nausicaa sentait au fond de ses entrailles les flammes de la jubilation. Oui, elle avait eu sa revanche. Elle ne pouvait expliquer comment, car elle n'était en rien responsable ou complice de la chute de la Shin-Ra, mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait croire qu'elle y était au moins en partie pour quelque chose.

Sa vie sociale à Rocket Town avait un peu évolué, elle avait élargit son horizon. Il y a 3 jours, elle était allée chercher du pain. Malheureusement, cette petite boulangerie de campagne ne proposait pas de pain d'épautre bio ou de seigle foncé.

« On n'a que du pain normal, ma petite madame... Vous voyez, un pain long... Du pain quoi! »

Elle devrait s'en passer et consommer du pain à fort indice glycémique, tant pis... Et avec du paté en boîte, qui finalement, n'était pas si mauvais que ça.  
Quand Sheera la trouva attablée dans la cuisine, à faire des tartines de paté bon marché et de fromage en boîte, elle crut que le météore s'était abattu sur sa tête. Il ne manquait plus que le litron de rouge au coin de la table. Et pour finir ce festin en beauté, un flan chimique. Le vert pistache a toujours été une couleur naturelle pour la nourriture...

Et Cid qui ne revenait pas.  
Et Sheera qui ne lui disait rien.  
Parfois, la blonde avait envie de la secouer pour faire tomber tous les secrets enfouis dans sa petite tête mal coiffée. Étaient-ils mariés? Fiancés? Est ce que Cid lui avait parlé d'elle quand ils s'étaient « séparés »?  
Sheera devait deviner ses intentions car à ces moments là, elle quittait la pièce, comme effrayée par le regard meurtrier de sa co-locataire.

* * *

Sheera fut réveillée ce matin par une odeur étrange. Elle se retourna, enfouie sa tête sous les couvertures mais l'odeur continuait de s'insinuer sous les couches de tissus.  
C'était à la fois âcre et sucré, ça piquait le nez... Ca sentait... Le brûlé? La maison brûlait!!  
Elle sauta hors de son lit sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un jeans et dévala les escaliers 4 à 4. Que se passait il dans cette maison?

Quand elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle trouva Nausicaa en tablier, avec un la plaque du four dans les mains. Elle avait l'air plus misérable que jamais, tenant dans ses petites mains ce qui aurait du être des gâteaux.  
Stoïque, elle ne sentit presque pas les larmes dessiner de larges sillons le long de ses joues.

« Je suis vraiment... Une bonne à rien. »

Elle avait articuler ces mots avec tant de difficulté que Sheera se demandait si elle allait terminer sa phrase. Cette fois ci, plus de rancoeur, plus de jalousie. Elle s'avança vers la blonde, lui prit son plateau des mains pour le poser sur la table avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Contre toutes attentes, c'était ce que l'autre voulait. Se sentir proche de quelqu'un, se sentir moins seule, se sentir utile, pour une fois.

« Je voulais, faire des macarons. C'est tellement bon, les macarons, tout le monde aime les macarons. Ceux au pain d'épice sont délicieux, ceux à la rose également... Et ceux à la violette! Tu es déjà allée dans ce petit salon de thé à l'est de la Plaque ou il propose des tartelettes aux fraises des bois? Là bas, ils font...»

Nausicaa débitait tout sa théorie sur les macarons qui pourraient sauver ce monde par leurs goûts si extraordinaires. La scientifique n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'apparence d'un macaron, encore un truc de riche comme les sushis.  
Elle comprenait l'envie, non, le besoin de Nausicaa de faire quelque chose. Cid lui avait brièvement raconter leur dernière entrevue, Sheera ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Nausicaa, si tu veux, on peut manger les sablés au caramel... »  
« Il n'y en a plus. »

La déprime transformait Nausicaa en ogre, elle ingurgitait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Pire, elle attirait la nourriture à elle, elle savait exactement ou chercher pour en trouver. Évidement, comme c'était une femme du monde, elle ne prenait pas un poil de cellulite. Sheera avait scruté ses fesses et ses cuisses, pas l'ombre d'un centimètre carré de peau d'orange. La vie est trop injuste.  
Elle lui prit les mains et la força à s'installer sur une chaise, lui faisant face. C'était le moment d'avoir une conversation de femme. Elle se sentait prête, enfin, elle sentait surtout Nausicaa assez vulnérable pour pouvoir prendre le dessus. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui menait le jeu.

« Cid n'aime pas les macarons de toutes façons. »  
« C'est vrai? »

Nausicaa releva la tête et ses yeux rougit fixèrent la brune d'un regard vide. Cela encouragea Sheera à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Oui, il préfère le salé en temps normal, une bonne viande avec plein de sauces, des frites. Des sandwichs avec du paté... »  
« Moi aussi j'aime le paté. » articula la blonde, gardant son air bovin.

« Quel formidable point commun... Enfin bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il aime les choses simples. Tu vois? Se promener et aller boire un verre, manger un bon plateau de crackers devant la télé... »

Nausicaa secoua la tête. Oui elle comprenait maintenant. Maintenant. Elle en avait mit du temps! Depuis que le Capitaine n'était plus là, elle avait à nouveau ressentit ce vide. C'est vrai qu'il prenait tellement de place, il était tellement envahissant qu'on remarquait de suite son absence.  
Soudain, ses yeux verts changèrent, quelque chose bougea en elle.

« Êtes vous... »  
« Non. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, tu le sais. C'est toi qu'il a dans la peau, depuis le début. »

Sheera n'était même plus amère, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle l'avait accepté. Mais elle se désespèrerait devoir le temps qu'avait mit cette pimbêche à comprendre. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer si lente et bornée!  
Nausicaa sourit, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus ce pincement de lèvres méprisant, mais un doux sourire qui illumina son visage. Elle se tourna lentement vers le fenêtre, le soleil commençait à entrer dans la cuisine, caressant ses joues, laissant apparaitre les ridules qu'elle avait au coin des yeux.

Soudain, tout devint noir, puis vert. Sheera s'effraya de ce soudain changement de temps, mais Nausicaa ne bougea pas. Les gens sortaient dans la rue, pour voir les longs filaments verts phosphorescents qui traversaient le ciel.

« Cid reviendra bientôt, j'en suis certaine. »

--

Et maintenant?  
Maintenant que tout est terminé, qu'allons nous faire? Que vais je faire? Cloud et Tifa sont déjà rentré à Nibelheim, Barret est à Kalm... Chacun à reprit sa route.  
Cela faisait à présent 3 jours que Sephiroth était vaincu, que la rivière de la vie s'était déversée sur la planète. Cela faisait aussi 3 jours que Cid errait sans réel but parmi les plaines autour Rocket Town.

Il avait sauvé le monde, la belle affaire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vidé, aussi vide.

Le Capitaine retardait son retour à la maison, ne sachant comment réagir, comment il serait accueillit. Bien entendu, il serait le héros du village, Sheera le vénèrera encore plus qu'avant. Mais Nausicaa? Il regrettait la façon dont il lui avait dit adieu. Au plus fort de la bataille, il y avait repenser. Et si le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait de lui serait son dédain? Cela ne pouvait pas se finir de cette façon.  
Mais maintenant qu'il arpentait les collines, les doutes le hantaient. Par manque d'attention, il percuta une falaise, perdit un peu d'altitude, se prit les hélices dans les arbres avant que l'aéronef s'affale lamentablement dans l'herbe grasse.  
Il en sortit en jurant, donnant des coups de pieds dans la carlingue avant de s'éloigner, jurant à l'appareil qu'il ne viendrait pas le réparer et qu'il était tombé de sa propre initiative.

Le sort avait décidé pour lui, il devait rentrer à la maison.

--

Poussiéreux, exténué, Cid entra dans la ville sous les regards étonnés des habitants. Habitués à le voir trainer dans cet état, personne ne s'alarma. Personne ne savait d'ou il venait, ce qu'il avait accomplit, le Capitaine ne leur en voulait même pas.  
Il avait à présent un barde assez épaisse, d'un blanc immaculé, il boitait légèrement, mais rien de dramatique.

Quand il fut devant sa maison, il s'arrêta, passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il se doutait de l'état dans lequel il était, il était conscient de son odeur, un mélange de transpiration, de sang, de tabac froid et d'essence. Cid porta la main au paquet de cigarettes qu'il portait derrière la sangle de ses lunettes de pilote. Vide. Mince.

« Putain, tu viens de botter le cul du mec le plus balaise de la Côte Est et tu fais la fiotte devant deux nanas? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit. La personne qui allait en sortir la première allait déterminer la suite.  
Personne, pour le moment, il n'y avait personne.

Soudain, une forme se détacha. Le Capitaine mit la main devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil qui l'empêchait de voir distinctement qui venait.  
Soudain, il vit une robe verte, un tablier. Une chevelure presque blanche. Un plateau dans les mains, avec des choses foncées, trop foncées.  
Nausicaa avança, aussi vite que ses mains chargées le lui permettaient. Il était de retour, il était revenu s'occuper d'elle! Elle sourit, de son nouveau sourire naturel et léger, qui plongea dans le coeur du pilote.  
Cid se reprocha sa bêtise, pourquoi vouloir attendre presque une semaine avant de retourner à la maison! Qu'il avait été idiot! Il se décrispa, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
Il s'avança vers elle, voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle avait toujours ce stupide plateau dans les bras.

« C'est quoi ces trucs cramés? C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles? »  
« Ce sont des macarons, je m'entraîne encore... Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine. »  
« Ben je vois ça! Et c'est quoi des macarons, encore des biscuits de pétasse au régime! Tu peux pas manger de la brioche, comme tout le monde! »

Il lui prit le plateau des mains et la posa par terre. Et maintenant? Les bras ballants, il se sentait bête. Nausicaa n'osa pas bouger avant quelques secondes avant de s'élancer dans ses bras, en pleurnichant. Elle émettait des sons étranges, un mélange de sanglots, de remords, de critiques.

Elle se décolla de son épaule, pour lui faire face.

« Tu m'as manqué, mais je savais que tu reviendrais. »  
« Évidement, tu savais à qui tu avais à faire! »

Et le baiser, enfin. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces épreuves, ces petits jeux débiles de caractère, enfin ils étaient réunis. Sheera les regardait depuis la fenêtre, d'instinct elle balaya la rue du regard et s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble. Il faudrait bientôt qu'elle se trouve un appartement!


End file.
